The Strongest & The Brightest
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Un fanfic LeviHan poco común. Dale una oportunidad, prometo sacones de onda, hetero, yaoi, yuri, mucho lemmon y una historia distinta. Si no lo logro, acepto propuestas y si tienes una buena, la desarrollaré siempre añadiéndote como un personaje OC dentro de la historia ;) Dedicado a SanNanKnight y su fanfic, "Abogado Experto", el que recomiendo ampliamente
1. Capítulo 1 Bang Bang

**The Strongest &amp; The Brightest**

**Por Kat Harley**

**_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin o sus personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo, la historia sí. Este fanfic/songfic se desarrolla 10 años después de la desaparición repentina de los titanes sobre la Tierra, y los personajes que permanecieron con vida después de la victoria, han hecho sus vidas después de estos hechos. Algunos permanecieron dentro de la milicia, a fin de continuar defendiendo a la humanidad de los nuevos retos e inconvenientes que se podrían cernir sobre esta: Delincuencia, guerras, robos, delitos en general y otros tantos, retomaron sus vidas alejados del ejército, dispuestos a pertenecer a la humanidad de forma activa. _**

**_Warning: Lemmon, yaoi/yuri y Lenguaje Ofensivo. La estructura del fanfic contiene saltos temporales y de espacio, por lo que les solicito pongan mucha atención o relean las partes que de pronto les parezcan ilógicas o aparentemente fuera de contexto. Comienza en la actualidad e irá dando saltos de tiempo a hace cinco, ocho, diez, dos, o equis cantidad de años; de éste modo, podré explicar de forma más práctica qué es lo que pasa en cada uno de los distintos momentos de la actualidad._**

**_Agradezco a Alkimista Aurum por todo el apoyo para todos mis escritos y así mismo por basarse en esta idea para a su vez, desarrollar ella misma un fanfic nuevo que estaré apoyando y siguiendo con sumo interés. Elisa Torres, es en este fanfic donde quiero agradecerte todo tu apoyo en la situación de Engel: Paradies y por ello me daré a la tarea de incluirte en él siendo tú misma. Podrás notar dónde saldrás. _**

**_Me gusta dar las gracias de modo que puedan sentir que en verdad, porque es así, me interesa todo su amor y apoyo._**

**_Notas Finales: La canción en que se basa este primer capítulo es Bang Bang (My Baby shot me down) de Nancy Sinatra, canción contenida en la banda sonora de Kill Bill Vol. 1. Este fanfic está lleno de metáforas y simbolismos, es casi poesía, y espero lo lleguen a percibir como pretendo escribirlo porque la idea es que sea emocionalmente poderoso. Es una idea muy íntima y personalmente me costó muchos meses estructurar una idea congruente y coherente que casara así mismo con la música de una película que es objeto de mi culto personal. El título del fanfic (como imagino algunas personas habrán notado) corresponde a los apodos que en su momento, Hajime Isayama dio a Levi y Hanji en Shingeki No Kyojin: El más fuerte de la humanidad y la mente más brillante de la humanidad. Kill Bill es una historia llena de simbolismos y ésta no es la excepción, pues admiro profundamente la concepción de Quentin Tarantino de cómo debe realizarse una película. Bajo ese esquema es que quiero realizar este fanfic._**

**_Sin más, espero lo disfruten y me regalen un comentario._**

_**Los amo.**_

**_Capítulo I._**

**_Bang Bang: My Baby Shot Me Down_**

_"…__I was five and he was six_

_We rode on horses made of sticks_

_He wore black and I wore white_

_He would always win the fight, Bang, Bang…"_

Aquella mañana nublada, Hanji iba cubierta de la cabeza a los pies. En dos semanas cumpliría 37 años. El pensamiento y el viento helado le causaron un estremecimiento.

Llevaba el cabello apenas rozándole los hombros en ondas castañas que se ondulaban en las puntas y un mechón de cabello se inclinaba hacia un lado de su frente, por sobre la que se echó la capucha del abrigo, de color vino. Ajustados a sus largas piernas, subían a todo lo largo unos pantalones blancos y calzaba unas botas largas a las rodillas no muy diferentes a las que usara en el ejército, de lustrosa piel negra. Llevaba apenas maquillaje, el que se había habituado a usar desde que retomara su trabajo científico. Una vez terminada la amenaza de los titanes, habiendo establecido una real y permanente victoria sobre éstos y habiéndose asegurado de que no hubiera reaparición alguna, todos retomaron su vida y, en gran parte gracias a Hanji y el ahora Ingeniero Militar Armin Arlet, gran parte de sus avances tecnológicos fueron realizados en pro de la vida cotidiana de la humanidad. Y dado que lo que los obligaba a vivir austeramente había desaparecido, reincorporaron los aparatos que, antes de la invasión de los titanes, aún eran usados en las ciudades más grandes, aunque su uso se generalizó también en ciudades pequeñas gracias a ellos. Cosas como estufas, automóviles, combustible, etc., volvían a ser de uso común. Después del primer año, las murallas fueron derribadas y los cadáveres de los titanes que permanecían dentro de éstos, aparecían transformados en el mismo granito del que las murallas habían sido construidas. No hubo humano que pudiera explicar tal acontecimiento, pero todos se alegraron de saber que no existían más.

Esa mañana, después de diez años de no tener contacto con varios de sus compañeros que permanecieron con vida después de la caída de los muros, se sentía ligeramente triste porque había personas que habría deseado ver, con las que habría deseado hablar y compartir sobre sus vidas como antaño, beber una cerveza o una taza de café como en el pasado, hablando de cuánto extrañaban a los compañeros que habían perdido en batalla y de la conspiración inmensa a la que se habían enfrentado y de la que habían resultado sobrevivientes, gloriosos, salvando una civilización entera. Se ciñó el bolso de cuero negro al cuerpo y comprobó que lloviznaba fuera, pero no quería permanecer encerrada y por eso había decidido pasar por Moblit a la Universidad donde trabajaba como Decano.

Dos años antes, Moblit había por fin decidido que debía revelarle sus sentimientos, el motivo por el que, aún en sus experimentos más dementes y en sus momentos más decisivos y frágiles había permanecido junto a ella, entero, pese a que lo carcomía el horror de los hechos que a ambos los rodeaban. No habría podido permanecer con vida y su conciencia tranquila nunca más, de saber que no había contribuido en nada en la preservación de la vida de la mujer que amaba. Luego que acabó la amenaza titánica, simplemente se vio imposibilitado a renunciar a permanecer cercano, atento a sus necesidades, a sus más pequeños caprichos, porque sencillamente le era imposible permanecer lejos de ella.

Hanji se sintió halagada, contenta… Y en su fuero interno aliviada de poder compartir su vida con alguien que la conocía quizá tanto como ella misma se conociera. No quería recordar los días en que permanecía encerrada en su habitación leyendo informes con Levi a un lado. Se negaba a reconocer que se había enamorado del tonto enano gruñón y sabía que, concentrarse en otra persona, le evitaría pues tener que reconocer ese hecho que parecía que la perseguiría por una eternidad.

No quería reconocer ante sí misma que añoraba los labios insistentes del que fuera en ese entonces su compañero de armas; no se sentía capaz de escarbar en esos recuerdos y por ello cuando Moblit habló, para Hanji todo se presentó con pasmosa facilidad. Moblit, después de hablar con Hanji, hizo lo propio con el Capitán Erwin Smith, y respetando las reglas del ejército, se retiró a ejercer como maestro de ciencias en la Academia Real pues en la milicia, las relaciones amorosas entre jefes y subordinados estaban específicamente prohibidas. Al paso de ocho meses, Moblit entregó a Hanji un pequeño aro de brillante oro con un cristal de diamante en forma de gota engarzado en él, en privado, sin más ceremonias que las estrictamente necesarias. Moblit era un hombre dulce, bueno y correcto y Hanji se sintió conmovida ante su propuesta de matrimonio. A sabiendas de que no encontraría a mejor hombre en el mundo para entregar su vida y después de una espera de dos días que a Moblit le parecieron interminables, Hanji aceptó entonces casarse con él y permanecer con él _para siempre_. Fueron los dos días más dolorosos en la vida de Hanji Zoe y su dilema moral y ético ante los sentimientos que se había negado a aceptar y que por largos años había enterrado en lo profundo de su ser, en aquel momento se presentaban furiosos en su mente. "¿Te casarás con un hombre al que no amas?", se decía a sí misma. "¿Estás dispuesta entonces a dejar de esperar al estúpido enano?". "Sí", se contestó después de dos días de llorar ambas noches acurrucada abrazándose a sí misma, dejando fluir en su llanto cada uno de los sentimientos que le dejara el contacto con Levi Ackerman.

Pero no olvidaba que, una vez anunciado que los titanes no existían más, anunciado por ella misma, Levi simplemente se presentó ante Erwin evitándola a ella, y se retiró de la milicia sin decir nada más, sin avisar, sin sencillamente decir un adiós, aunque fuese por pura y simple cortesía.

Hanji no lo culpaba. Sabía que Levi llevaba sobre sí una inmensa carga de remordimiento por las muertes de todos aquellos que le acompañaron en la lucha, muertes que llevaba sobre su conciencia y que nunca podría olvidar. Pero había algo que llegaron a hablar y que Hanji nunca entendió por qué él no podía ver: "Tú y yo continuamos vivos, Levi". Hanji pensaba que en parte, todo se debía realmente a que Levi había sufrido una pérdida más allá de un subordinado o amigo. La muerte de la única persona que había sido comprensiva con él y que había dado su vida para seguirle: Petra Ral. Hanji sabía, porque después de la muerte de Petra lo notó, que en él se había operado un cambio profundo, aunque los demás apenas hubieran podido percibirlo.

Levi nunca volvió a conservar ningún recuerdo o pertenencia de ningún soldado de su escuadrón.

Pero aún con eso, Hanji sentía una deuda de lealtad hacia Petra, de quien sí estaba segura al cien por ciento que tenía un amor y una devoción a Levi dignas de un cuento de hadas y por eso nunca hizo mención a él ni a nadie sobre sus sentimientos, por más difícil que le hubiera resultado ocultarlos. Si había una persona a quien considerase leal, era a ella misma.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, comenzó a caminar, de forma mecánica a la Real Academia, a unas cuantas calles de donde se ubicaba la casa donde vivían.

Recordó su boda, simple, sencilla, sin sentimentalismos, por más curioso que sonara. En realidad no tenía aspiraciones a que fuese distinta, porque se sabía no enamorada de Moblit aunque debía aceptar que en aquel momento le tenía un profundo cariño y aprecio por permanecer con ella hasta el final de aquel infierno que alguna vez fue la vida de ambos y de todos los seres humanos. Cuando llegó a la puerta principal, se coló entre los estudiantes, con los que pareció confundirse. Hanji aún lucía como una joven, apenas si había cambiado de como lucía a los veinte años y nadie reparó en su presencia hasta que, abriéndose paso en el pasillo, apareció el profesor Berner, su esposo, y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, besándola en la mejilla.

Aún después de todos los años que habían pasado, él nunca dejó de tratarla respetuosamente y en público era todavía mucho más respetuoso que en privado, por lo que, después de saludarla, la condujo a la salida sin dejar de abrazarla y tomándole la mano salieron juntos mientras algunos estudiantes los observaban.

\- ¿Sabes, Hanji? Hoy ha sido un día atareado. ¿Por qué en vez de llegar a preparar algo a casa, no vamos a cenar fuera? ¿Quieres? – y le sonrió, con la sonrisa de niño más pura y limpia que jamás Hanji viera en nadie. Siempre había pensado que era muy dulce. Se encogió de hombros.

\- Por mí, lo que sea me viene bien – y sacó de su bolsillo un paraguas, el que levantó en alto cubriéndolos a ambos - ¿Sabes en qué pensaba? – y negó Moblit con la cabeza – Deberíamos visitar a Erwin. Desde que se casó, se ha hecho el bobo y ni siquiera se ha comunicado con nosotros de ningún modo. ¿Es que no somos sus amigos? – y la mueca que hizo, dejó claro a su esposo que eso la incomodaba.

\- Claro que sí. Sólo dime cuando y dejaré todos los pendientes a Elisa.

\- Eres muy cruel. Explotas a la pobre jovencita sólo porque quiere terminar su carrera pronto – y río mientras algunas personas la miraban, quizá pensando que reía demasiado fuerte.

\- No soy cruel, pero al fin, igual tiene que cumplir como recepcionista o no tendría su título. Vamos, si me dices que quieres que sea mañana mismo, no tengo problema alguno y lo sabes – y la estrechó un poco más.

\- Bueno, no sé, pero quizá pronto – y al divisar el mercado del centro de Shiganshina, sus ojos brillaron y sonrió – Me trajiste aquí porque sabes que adoro comprar pan en esa carpa, ¿verdad? – y se acercó besándole la mejilla – Eres muy bueno – y para Moblit era siempre un premio la sonrisa feliz de su esposa.

Lo llenaba de felicidad siempre que lo pensaba. Hanji Zoe era su esposa, la señora Berner y se sentía realizado por eso.

Cuando llegaron a la carpa, observaron alrededor las largas filas de puestos con verduras, frutas, carne y todo lo que ahora los agricultores y granjeros podían comerciar. Se sentía feliz de haber podido contribuir con la prosperidad de muchos de esos seres que ya quizá ni recordaban lo terrible que había sido su vida diez años antes.

Ésa _sensación…_

Hanji se sintió marear y se sostuvo del brazo de Moblit en el momento en que sus ojos parecieron engañarla.

Frente a ella, en uno de los locales detrás del puesto de pan, vio una espalda que de inmediato reconoció. Era la espalda de un hombre de apenas un metro y sesenta centímetros de estatura que hablaba con un dependiente y sostenía la mano de una mujer de semblante reconocible para ella de inmediato. No, no podía ser. _No podía ser Petra. Petra estaba muerta_.

Moblit fijó entonces su vista en la dirección de los ojos de su esposa y su alegría menguó. _Él no era ningún estúpido_.

_"… __He shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down._

_Seasons came and changed the time_

_When I grew up, I called him mine_

_He would always laugh and say_

_"Remember when we used to play?"_

_Bang bang, I shot you down_

_Bang bang, you hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, I used to shoot you down…"_

\- ¿Hanji, estás bien? ¿Quieres verificar si es el cabo Ackerman? – No se le iba una.

\- N-no – balbuceó – Simplemente me tomó por sorpresa… ¿Ves la chica que está _con él_? – Y asintió – ¡Es Petra! – casi murmuró – tenemos que irnos de aquí… Vamos a comer en casa…

\- Vamos a averiguar – dijo, atrevido, tan atrevido que los ojos de su esposa se fijaron en él, sorprendidos.

\- Bien… - y comenzó a mirar hacia el frente, mientras cruzaban por entre los puestos.

Cuando llegaron al frente del establecimiento, la chica, de ojos color verde y blanca piel, enmarcado su rostro en el cabello corto y de un rojo anaranjado idéntico al de Petra Ral le sonreía a Levi Ackerman mientras éste apenas si prestaba atención guardándose un paquetito en el bolsillo del saco negro. Cuando miró al frente, el rostro de Hanji, sorprendido, lo desequilibró. Por un momento cruzaron mirada por mirada, conteniendo la respiración, como si los controlase el mismo hilo conductor. Levi nunca dejó una nota, un recado, un adiós para ella que había sido su colega y hasta podría decir que su mejor amiga y ella jamás había tratado de buscarlo. Así pues, mientras Moblit apretó los dedos de la mano de su esposa con los suyos, Levi en vano trató de desasirse de la manita de la chica que le acompañaba. Hanji estaba preciosa, reconocible, pero al mismo tiempo la encontraba tan cambiada que no habría podido definir qué era lo que sentía. Y menos mientras el inútil de su ayudante le tomaba la mano como si ella fuese de su entera propiedad.

_"…__Music played, and people sang_

_Just for me, the church bells rang._

_Now he's gone, I don't know why_

_And till this day, sometimes I cry_

_He didn't even say goodbye_

_He didn't take the time to lie…"_

Hanji entreabrió los labios, parecía que la tensión podía cortarse. Todos permanecían en silencio, en contraste con el bullicio del mercado y de pronto Hanji sentía la necesidad de reclamar.

Pero ¿Reclamar qué?

Sintió su sangre en ebullición al ver cómo, inútilmente, la chica sostenía la mano que prácticamente no sostenía la de ella.

Cuando estaba por adelantarse y abrir la boca, sintió que tenía el rostro caliente y entonces Moblit le tendió la mano a Levi, en un ataque de inconcebible virilidad.

\- ¡Cabo Ackerman! ¿Cómo está? Luce fantástico. Mucho gusto, señorita. Mi nombre es Moblit Berner y soy el Decano de la Facultad de la Real Academia de Shiganshina. Mi esposa, Hanji Zoe.

_"… __Bang bang, he shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down..."_

El rostro de Levi se quedó de piedra un momento mientras Hanji sonreía inútilmente, tratando de controlarse, tratando de evitar un llanto que afluiría de inmediato si no se largaban de allí. Levi respondió con cortesía poco ceremoniosa al saludo de Moblit y asintió con la cabeza a Hanji sin decir una palabra. Disculpándose entre balbuceos, tomó con fuerza la mano de la chica con la que iba y caminó lejos del lugar sin que la chica pareciera siquiera percatarse de quiénes eran o qué hacían allí. Hanji parecía tan desconcertada que Moblit permaneció callado.

No hablaron una palabra de camino a casa.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, los amo!

Kat~


	2. Capítulo 2 Decode

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin o sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama pero la historia me pertenece a mí.

Warning: Personajes OC, así mismo Lemmon sumamente explícito y situaciones adultas.

Aprovecho para publicar este capítulo en honor de mi maravillosa Hanji, que se lleva totalmente el Raw 60 de Shingeki no Kyojin. No puedo decirles cuánto me emociona el nivel de protagonismo que está adoptando y lo mucho que me encanta que el fandom exija más de ella a Isayama.

Dedicado a NK.

* * *

The Strongest &amp; The Brightest

Capítulo II:

Decode

_"¿Cómo puedo decidir lo que está bien,  
cuando tú estás nublando mi mente?  
No puedo ganar tu batalla perdida,  
todo el tiempo._

_Nunca voy a tener lo que es mío,  
cuando tú estás siempre poniéndote en contra,  
pero no te llevarás mi orgullo,  
no, esta vez no, esta vez no._

_¿Cómo llegamos aquí,  
cuando solía conocerte tan bien?  
¿Cómo llegamos aquí?  
Bueno, supongo que sé cómo…"_

Hanji masticaba el pedazo de pan por encima de la mesa, con los codos apoyados. Miraba el pan como si fuese algo interesantísimo, analizando las semillas que podía percibir por dentro de éste, y los arándanos que, en pequeños pedazos, se ofrecían deliciosos a su paladar, que parecía haber perdido su capacidad para transmitir sabor, pues Hanji apenas si prestaba atención al mismo. Su mirada estaba velada y bajo la mirada de su esposo, que comía en aparente tranquilidad, no dijo una palabra. El regreso a casa había sido empañado siniestramente por el encuentro con Levi y la pelirroja misteriosa. Hanji se sentía reventar de celos pero… ¿Por qué?

_"Moblit es mi esposo"_, se dijo a sí misma, avergonzada por siquiera tener la necesidad de estar en aquel momento analizando algo tan estúpido como aquello.

\- Hanji..? – Preguntó Moblit de pronto, como sacándola a propósito de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó solícita; en el fondo se sentía culpable por, de algún modo haber hecho algo que lo hiciese sentir mal.

\- ¿Estás pensando en él, no? – y su mirada de ojos dulces se transformó por un ínfimo instante en una mirada fiera, demente, como ésas que sólo le viera en batalla. Después de un instante, la mirada desapareció y dio paso a los ojos dulces de siempre.

\- Moblit, no sé de qué estás hablando – dijo seria – pensaba que quizá la sopa ya está demasiado fría… ¿Quieres que la caliente otra vez? – y se levantó tomando el plato de ella y el de él evitando su mirada, cuando de pronto, él alcanzó con su mano el brazo de Hanji y la obligó a poner nuevamente los platos sobre la mesa derramando un poco de su contenido.

\- Te hice una pregunta. ¿Podrías contestarme? – y haciendo ligera presión hacia su brazo, la atrajo hacia sí, incorporándose de la silla y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, ante el desconcierto de ella.

Le acarició el cabello y deslizó los brazos por debajo de los de ella acariciando su espalda luego. Hanji inclinó la cara aun evitando verlo a los ojos, incómoda, incapaz de rechazar el contacto de la persona a la que había elegido para pasar el resto de su vida.

Y por primera vez, cuestionó si había tomado una buena decisión.

\- Moblit, de verdad no es así – y lo miró fijamente sin soltarse de sus brazos – Sólo me tomó por sorpresa que de pronto nos lo topáramos aquí como si nada. Además, es muy grosero de su parte no haber avisado ni saludar a ninguno de sus compañeros. ¿Hace casi diez años que no _nos_veíamos y su reacción fue mover la cabeza?

\- Puede que no le diera gusto vernos – y sin mediar palabra, unió sus labios a los de su esposa, con los ojos muy abiertos, descifrando su reacción a la acción que estaba realizando.

Hanji entrecerró los ojos como siempre que lo besaba y respondió de la misma forma sencilla en que siempre lo había hecho. Sin pasión, sin arrebato, con madurez y simplicidad. Por primera vez desde que la conociera, quería más de ella. Después de todo era su esposa y tenía que cumplir con sus deberes de esposa del mismo modo en que él cumplia cabalmente con todos los suyos. Si lo rechazaba, incluso se vería tentado a obligarla a cumplir como mujer. Sin hacer demasiado aspaviento la apretó más contra sí, sintiéndola de pronto nerviosa, tensa, como nunca la había visto. ¿Lo estaba rechazando?

\- _Aquí _no… - murmuró Hanji apenas con aliento – Vamos a la habitación… - sus mejillas estaban rojas y respiraba pesadamente, agitada.

\- ¿Por qué? Estamos solos aquí… - y sin más explicación, la condujo entre sus brazos sin soltarla, apoyándola en la pared y la besó más intensamente apretándola contra su cuerpo. Era interesante sentir esa ansiedad porque jamás lo había hecho pero se sentía tan bien que podría continuar haciéndolo por siglos. Ella era su esposa y quería tenerla cerca, _sólo para él. _ Sobre todo si ella en vez de responder de forma tibia y aséptica, respondía como ahora, apasionada, ansiosa, con las emociones a flor de piel.

Por supuesto, había una explicación que Moblit al parecer pasaba por alto. La explicación que incluso para Hanji era más que obvia.

_Levi había vuelto._

No le importaba cumplir como esposa y darle su cuerpo a Moblit. ¿Qué importaba?

Levi había vuelto y estaría cerca. Eso era todo.

Era tan simple de entender que no podía negarle a su abnegado esposo la oportunidad de tenerla el mayor tiempo posible.

_Porque si Levi le pedía cualquier cosa, a ella no le importaría decir "Sí"._

_"Vámonos juntos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí…"_

_"… Sé mía, Cuatro Ojos …"_

_"Prometiste bañarte conmigo una vez más, ¿Estás demente? No te tocaré si no te has aseado debidamente…"_

Sí. La vida podría ser maravillosa si eso pasaba. Pero si no, lo mismo daba. Ella no era pelirroja, ella no era Petra. Pero después de todo, lo había amado con locura.

Locura que se llevó con él cuando se fue.

_"… La verdad se está escondiendo en tus ojos,  
y está resistiendo en tu lengua,  
simplemente hirviendo en mi sangre,  
pero tú te crees que no puedo ver  
qué clase de hombre eres,  
si es que de verdad eres un hombre .  
Bueno, lo llegaré a comprender por mí misma  
-Estoy gritando:"Te quiero"  
por mí misma.  
-No puedes decodificar mis pensamientos-_

_¿Cómo llegamos aquí,  
cuando solía conocerte tan bien?  
¿Cómo llegamos aquí?  
Bueno, supongo que sé cómo._

_¿Ves lo que hemos hecho?  
vamos a ponernos en ridículo (_make a fool_)  
¿Ves lo que hemos hecho?  
Vamos a ponernos en ridículo…"_

Moblit, sin embargo, no podía dejar de ser un caballero para con Hanji, le parecía inconcebible siquiera acercarse a su mujer de tal forma que la hiciera sentir disminuida, sumisa frente a su fortaleza, la que jamás ante ella había mostrado, excepto una vez, hacía tantos años, cuando el Pastor Nick la enfrentara y al borde de una pelea inevitable, Moblit se había puesto en el medio. Hanji no lo vio, porque estaba detrás de su espalda. Nunca había notado lo fuerte que se había vuelto. No notó la mirada de hielo que lanzó al pastor que retrocedió dos pasos lejos de ellos al observar sus ojos fieros, dispuesto a defenderla de todo y de todos.

"¿Cómo llegamos aquí,  
cuando solía conocerte tan bien?  
¿Cómo llegamos aquí,  
cuando solía conocerte tan bien?  
Creo que lo sé,  
creo que lo sé…"

Sin duda, era una mirada ajena a ella, que al verla por primera vez en los claros ojos de su esposo, la hizo sentir estremecida. No podía negar que le gustaba más este Moblit que el dulce acompañante de sus investigaciones.

Para Moblit era tan nuevo el comportamiento de Hanji como para ella era sumamente fuera del habitual el de él. Parecían dos personas distintas, reconociéndose, apresurándose, como dos extraños que de pronto fueran sólo pedazos de metal atraídos por el mismo imán.

Hanji comenzó a alterarse. Su ritmo cardíaco, acelerado, sólo incitaba más al decano de la Universidad que ahora ya no era el muchacho inexperto y simple de aquellos días en los que había aprendido a curar sus heridas de batalla para luego de su último vendaje, darle atención a todas las heridas de su jefa. Para él incluso llamarla "jefa" era algo natural en aquellos días.

Acariciaba su cuello con delicadeza, la besaba en los labios. Esta vez ya no era sólo delicado, sus besos trascendían la barrera de lo sólo correcto. Lamía sus labios y deslizaba su lengua entre ellos con pasión acariciándole las mejillas, suavemente pasando sus manos por su espalda, acariciándole el cabello, murmurándole cosas ininteligibles más que para ellos dos. No había en ese segundo ninguna duda para Moblit de que ella lo estaba disfrutando y lo sabía porque, a más de sus ojos entrecerrados, sus jadeos no le dejaban más que pensar que le gustaba y mucho.

La cama crujía ligeramente al peso de ambos que, sobre los edredones de color agua, habían dejado su perturbación por el inusitado encuentro con Levi y por gracioso que pareciera lo habían transformado en pasión pura, como si hubieran creado una bomba y estuvieran por verla estallar.

Moblit se aventuró y su mano se deslizó con suavidad hacia uno de sus pechos. Hanji gimió profundamente, esas caricias no eran comunes de recibir entre ellos, y lo cierto es que no podía negarse que _físicamente_ lo estaba disfrutando y eso disfrazaba en el momento sus pensamientos y preguntas internas. Moblit se deshizo entonces de la capucha que Hanji llevaba puesta y por debajo de la blusa dejó que su mano se paseara sin obstáculos por la piel tersa de su abdomen, lo que ella agradeció con un ligero gemido, arqueándose hacia su cuerpo, movimiento que Moblit aprovechó para levantarle entonces la blusa por completo y pasarla sobre sus brazos, de tal modo que sólo quedó con los pantalones y el sujetador cubriéndole los pechos, uno de ellos apretado entre la mano de Moblit que con un movimiento suave apretaba y contraía el montículo, deseoso de seguir provocando el deseo de su amada, que, ansiosa, comenzó a hurgar literalmente entre sus pantalones, zafándole de un solo movimiento el cinturón. Le sonrió jadeante y con las mejillas encendidas y lo lanzó a un lado con los ojos castaños brillantes, contenta, como si una llamarada los hubiese encendido de pronto. Lo deseaba, lo añoraba, quería sentirlo entrar en ella una y otra vez aunque no supiese cómo decírselo sin verlo escandalizarse. Sonrió ante la idea y cuando pensó que lo que seguía era sólo bajarle los pantalones, Moblit la miró como si fuese el descubrimiento más extraño del mundo, interesante y fascinante y murmuró en su oído con sus labios rozando su cuello:

\- Nunca había conocido a una mujer como tú… Siempre te agradeceré entregarte a mí…

Por algún motivo, Hanji sintió que se derretía. Sus labios suaves murmurando, sus palabras dulces, su caballerosidad aún en los momentos más apasionados le parecía tierna y mezclada con su deseo se transformó en aliciente exclusivo para obligarla a continuar.

\- Hanji… Siempre te he deseado tanto…

Un jadeo estremecido de él la hizo sonreír en el momento en que sus manos tibias masajeaban su longitud de arriba abajo, con intensidad, sin miramientos. Moblit trató de contenerse pero le era imposible no desbordarse cuando su mujer estaba haciendo tan bien lo que para él siempre representó una muy extraña forma de brindarse placer.

\- No me digas que te da pena – dijo Hanji entre besos mirándolo divertida.

\- N-No… No me da… - y jadeó de nuevo, presa de un intenso espasmo, que lo obligó a murmurar – De-Déjame penetrarte por favor…

\- No tienes que suplicar – murmuró ella, sonriendo de lado, satisfecha de provocarlo. A veces sentía tristeza al pensar que gran parte de sus problemas como matrimonio eran exclusivamente por omisión y no por falta de interés.

Moblit se detuvo y se alejó mientras desabrochaba los pantalones de su esposa, que a su vez se desabrochaba el sujetador. De algún modo su falta de pasión estaba justificada, pero por lo menos había servido de algo el encuentro con Levi, pensó Hanji ligeramente incómoda.

Cuando dejó a la vista de su esposo su desnudez, éste de pronto pareció quedarse sin aliento, gesto que mostraba siempre que lograba verla desnuda. Hanji sonrió ante la actitud demudada de Moblit que comenzó a acariciarla como si no la hubiera visto antes y dos de sus dedos habían ido a parar entre sus muslos y se deslizaron con suavidad entre sus paredes húmedas y palpitantes. La verdad es que a Hanji le daba la impresión de que estaba excesivamente ansioso, impresión que comprobó cuando, después de unos minutos de escucharla gemir y jadear mientras la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo y la penetraba con sus dedos , besándola, murmuró con desesperación:

\- Te… suplico que me dejes penetrarte…

Hanji abrió los ojos. Su rostro era, a diferencia de ella en aquel momento, impenetrable, su expresión no era de súplica, sino de resolución. Sus ojos chispeaban y parecía decidido a continuar, por supuesto, Hanji sabía que jamás haría ningún movimiento que ella no le dejara hacer.

Sonrió. Le acarició la mejilla deteniéndose un segundo y murmuró abrazándole la cadera con sus piernas, rozando ligeramente su sexo con el de él que parecía estar a punto de estallar:

\- Bienvenido – Y le abrazó por el cuello apegando los pechos a su pecho besándole el cuello ligeramente.

De un movimiento enterró su miembro completamente en la estrecha cavidad y dejó escapar un gemido profundo que Hanji acalló con un beso al sentirle entrar. No sólo le acallaba a él. Se acallaba a sí misma.

Moblit se movía, primero despacio, sutilmente; en ocasiones dejaba de moverse sólo para probar sus pezones con su lengua y excitarla aún más. Hanji gemía más cuando le besaba los pechos y tampoco era tan idiota para no haber notado en ese tiempo que él sentía un especial interés por esa parte de su anatomía.

Hanji se acallaba a sí misma. A los veinticinco años había tenido su primer experiencia sexual.

El primer hombre que había entrado en su cuerpo no era, como al parecer Moblit había querido creer, él, sino Levi Ackerman y de qué manera. Pero no podía abstraerse a pensar en aquella única ocasión en que los labios de su compañero succionaban sus pechos una y otra vez mientras la hacía montarle sosteniéndole las muñecas, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, pues estaba especialmente interesado en estudiar sus reacciones.

Moblit era un caballero; Levi era un rebelde que tomaba lo que quisiera si podía tomarlo y lo peleaba si podía ganar. Y aunque Hanji se sintiera halagada y feliz de tener un esposo dulce y amable, no podía negar que extrañaba los besos y las caricias, rudas e insistentes de quien la hiciera mujer.

_"Es gracias a él que puedes tenerme ahora y poseerme de todas las formas que quieras"_ – Pensó en el instante en que Moblit se incorporó y sitúandose detrás de ella, le abrió las piernas ligeramente sintiendo sus caderas y muslos y nuevamente la penetró en posición ligeramente transversal, haciéndola gritar. La primera vez que había hecho eso, se preocupó pensando haberla herido. Cuando la escuchó gritar y gemir mucho más, descubrió que Hanji tenía posiciones interesantes entre sus favoritas para hacer el amor y ésa era una.

Pasaron la noche entera de esa forma. Y mientras Hanji, agotada, dormía a su lado, Moblit pensó que era realmente afortunado de que, aún después de haber visto al Teniente Ackerman, su esposa decidiera elegirlo a él y no al bajo y atractivo soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Hanji respiraba contra su pecho y desnuda, se apretó a su torso de piel suave. No parecía un soldado, jamás lo había parecido. Pero se sentía heróico.

La mente más brillante de la humanidad sonreía entre sueños que, aunque no lo tenían a él por protagonista, si lo hacían partícipe a modo de espectador. Y esa sonrisa pequeña y frágil que balbuceaba palabras que él era incapaz de entender y que ni siquiera estaban dirigidas a él, lo hacía sentir más feliz que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

Levi se duchó, ajeno a la mirada contrariada de su esposa, Layla, que en su cama tejía en silencio y al salir con una toalla enredada alrededor de la cintura, se secó con rapidez y comenzó a vestirse, ignorando por completo la carita blanca y redonda y los inquisidores ojos verdes que lo miraban con preocupación.

\- ¿A dónde vas a esta hora? Es demasiado temprano.

\- Hay asuntos que debo hablar con Erwin Smith. Regresaré al ejército y fue por eso que vinimos hasta aquí ¿Recuerdas? – dijo con el ceño fruncido de desagrado. Su mujer solía sacarlo profundamente de quicio con su ingenua estupidez y su rostro sorprendido.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme aquí _todo el día_? – preguntó odiosamente, con esa voz excesivamente dulce y cargante.

\- Sal de compras, busca a alguien, no sé. _¿Me necesitas contigo todo el maldito tiempo? – _contestó con violencia.

La joven chica bajó la cara y sin decir nada más, se recostó nuevamente contra la cabecera de la amplia cama de sábanas blancas acariciándose el plano vientre. Antes de salir, Levi se acercó y sin decir una palabra le palmeó la coronilla y salió a paso rápido rumbo a las calles atestadas de Shiganshina.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la casa de tejas rojas, con dos pequeñas columnitas blancas, tocó a la puerta sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo.

Hanji salía de la ducha y escuchó sonar la puerta de la entrada. ¿Quién la buscaría a esta hora? Sólo que Moblit hubiese olvidado las llaves o alguno de sus reportes del día anterior. Se envolvió en una toalla el cabello y acomodándose una bata corta de felpa, salió haciendo ruido con sus _flats_.

"… Hay algo que veo en ti,  
puede que me mate,  
pero quiero que sea verdad…"

\- Moblit, rápido, seguro olvidaste tus lla… - Y al ver a Levi Ackerman parado frente a su puerta observándola como si fuera un pastel de queso y fresa con té negro a un lado, instintivamente dio un paso atrás con los labios entreabiertos. La toalla de su cabello se desenredó y cayó a sus pies en el instante en que sus ojos lo miraban completamente incrédulos.

* * *

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios 3

Los amo,

Kat~


	3. Elastic Heart

DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin o sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la historia me pertenece a mí.

Pido una disculpa enorme por la tardanza pero por fin pueden tener el capítulo en sus manos (ojos).

Dedicado a NK.

* * *

**The Strongest And The Brightest**

**Chapter 3**

**Elastic Heart**

_"… And another one bites the dust _

_Oh why can I not conquer love? _

_And I might have thought that we were one _

_Wanted to fight this war without weapons …"_

Levi no hizo nada más que entrar a la casa. Mi casa. La casa de Moblit y mía.

Se sentó en la sala y, debo aceptar que nerviosamente, le pedí se quedase allí mientras me cambiaba en la habitación. Hizo una ligera mueca burlona y se acomodó en el sillón mullido mientras se quitaba el saco.

Me sentí absurdamente preocupada. Pero tenía razones. Si Moblit llegaba a casa y encontraba a Levi en ella, sabía Dios lo que podía pensar.

Me cambié rápidamente. Ropa interior, pantalones, una simple camisola blanca. Salí con el cabello atado a la nuca y me senté frente a él, con la mesa de centro como el único elemento físico entre nosotros, pero con un montón de años y una barrera inmensa de desconfianza, lo que convertía pues, a ésos, en elementos intangibles que yo sabía de sobra que harían imposible la comunicación.

Su rostro lucía el mismo semblante inexpresivo, pero también pude adivinar en sus pequeños ojos que había algo más. Algo peligroso. Algo que no deseaba saber pero que iba a decirme de todos modos o de otra forma no habría ido a buscarme a mi propia casa.

De haber sabido lo que él deseaba hacerme saber, creo que, siendo honesta, no habría pensado en abrir jamás la puerta.

…

Después de morir Farlan e Isabel y de enfrentar a Erwin Smith, quien en aquel entonces era Teniente Segundo, Levi corrió al frente de la formación, espoleando fuertemente a su caballo. Erwin lo miraba fríamente. Levi tenía apenas unos días de pertenecer a la tropa de Reconocimiento y ya había vivido la experiencia de ver morir a los únicos seres que constituían su mundo.

Cuando el recorrido a la muralla y al cuartel terminó ante las miradas inquisidoras de los habitantes de la ciudad, Levi atravesó el pasillo y se refugió en el sótano del complejo. Al salir de éste necesariamente debía atravesar el comedor y me di cuenta que ya se había dado una ducha. Sus ojos aparecían cansados, pero a diferencia del momento en que llegó por primera vez al cuartel, en esta ocasión sus ojos estaban vacíos. Como si la cabeza de Isabel y el torso de Farlan en el lodo se hubiesen llevado hasta su último rastro de humanidad.

Se dio cuenta de que lo observaba y su reacción fue un sonoro "Tch". Continuó caminando y se dirigió a la habitación compartida, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada severa y atemorizante.

…

_".. And I wanted it, I wanted it bad  
But there were so many red flags  
Now another one bites the dust  
Yeah let's be clear, I'll trust no one…"_

Cuando me senté en el sillón frente a él, Levi me miró largamente, como si absorbiera cada detalle de ese instante. No había cambiado nada y sus ojos continuaban siendo los mismos: fríos, vacíos, pero se podía leer fácilmente en ellos que necesitaban muchas respuestas que desconocían y más que preguntarme, esperaba que yo las resolviese sin que él se molestase en cuestionarme.

Después, todo fue muy confuso.

Los rayos del sol entraban por el cristal, mas las flores en la mesa parecían de pronto muertas y todo pareció perder su aparente vida y sencillez para transformarse en aquel sentimiento.

Fue su voz, pausada, fría, sin inflexiones, la que provocó la destrucción de mi aparente mundo feliz.

No me fue posible creerle. No me fue posible procesar que lo que decía tuviera siquiera sentido.

…

\- Cuatro Ojos, tenemos que hablar. Hay muchas cosas por las que he venido.

\- ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas tendríamos que hablar tú y yo después de todo este tiempo? - No pude evitar imprimir cierta ironía a la frase. Para mi era demasiado obvio.

\- Quiero que hablemos sobre Moblit Berner.

\- Levi, quiero que entiendas que mi matrimonio no es tu asunto. Las cosas han cambiado. El tiempo ha pasado. La vida continúa. Tú también estás casado y según lo que sé, con alguien que es idéntica a Petra.

Por respuesta, Levi me dirigió primero aquella mirada severa del comedor hacía tantos años, luego ésta se transformó en una mueca sardónica, como si estuviese a punto de reír de algo demasiado perturbador para siquiera ser dicho.

\- Eres una tonta romántica, _Cuatro Ojos_. Pero por ello prefiero que sepas lo que he venido a decirte y si después de ello no crees en nada de eso, me iré de tu casa y no sabrás nada más de mí.

Pensé que era un interesante ofrecimiento.

_"… You did not break me__  
I'm still fighting for peace …"_

\- Bien... Habla.

Sin tacto, sin anestesia, sin previsión alguna, Levi comenzó a relatarlo todo.

\- Layla, mi esposa, fue amante de tu esposo...

Se hizo un intenso e incómodo silencio y dejó de hablar por unos minutos. Mi rostro pasó del desconcierto, a la duda, y de allí se montó en la tristeza.

\- ¿Tan desesperado estás que necesitas inventar esa estupidez? Moblit no conoce a esa mujercita – y lo miré tratando de cargar mis ojos de toda la decepción que sentí, sin dudas de que mentía – O entonces dime ¿Por qué cuando nos encontramos en la plaza ni siquiera la miró y tú tampoco dijiste nada? ¡Ella misma no dijo nada! – y entonces me levanté – Quiero que te vayas de mi casa, Levi. Soy una esposa feliz, tengo el mejor marido que podría esperar y a estas alturas _no permitiré que trates de perturbar mi vida con alguna clase de drama._ Vete por favor.

_"… I've got thick skin and an elastic heart  
But your blade it might be too sharp  
I'm like a rubberband until you pull too hard  
I may snap and I move fast  
But you won't see me fall apart  
'Cos I've got an elastic heart_

_And I will stay up through the night  
Let's be clear, won't close my eyes  
And I know that I can survive  
I'll walk through fire to save my life …"_

\- Me iré. Pero no vine en todo caso a relatarte cómo es que Layla fue amante de Moblit una noche. Vine a decirte que a raíz de esa situación, Layla necesita acercarse a tu esposo. Él recordará. No estaba tan ebrio.

\- Esto es el colmo del descaro. Si esa mujer es tu esposa ¿Qué vienes a buscar aquí?

\- Que si no quiere aceptar los argumentos de Layla, necesito que hables con él.

\- ¿Abogar yo por _tu mujer_? Ese es el compromiso que _tú_ hiciste, no yo – Estaba hecha una furia y Levi conociéndome, sabía bien que no era una muy genial idea provocarme más. Se levantó y me tendió una tarjeta.

\- Ésta es la dirección de donde viviremos Layla y yo ahora. No quiero enfurecerte más y creo que no me corresponde hablar de lo que no conozco. Sólo sé que Layla tiene algo que decirte y creo que entre mujeres se entenderán mejor. Honestamente, _Cuatro Ojos, _yo no sabría explicarte una mierda.

Me dio la espalda y se fue.

Tan rápidamente como llegó y apagó la luz del sol y los sonidos de los niños, de los autos viejos que habían vuelto a la vida, de los pájaros que repentinamente callaron en alguna parte, se fue.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose me hizo sentir un enojo mucho más grande que lo que me había dicho, sin embargo, dejó reptando en mi interior la duda y, esa intuición mucho más poderosa que cualquier otro sentimiento en mí, fue el acabóse para el que yo había creído, era mi esposo y _sólo mío_.

En ese momento, el enojo que me producía que Levi no me perteneciera, incluso pasó a segundo plano. Era Moblit Berner mi esposo, y era él quien tenía que darme un montón de explicaciones si lo que Levi me dijo, había sido verdad.

Porque si Levi había ido a verme, era evidente que la situación que me relató, debía haber sucedido cuando yo ya estaba casada con Moblit y no antes. Antes no habría tenido sentido que Levi se hubiese tomado la molestia.

¿Por qué Levi deseaba ponerme contra Moblit?

¿Por qué decirmelo en vez de acallar a su mujer para no sufrir el escarnio y la vergüenza de saberlo cerca de alguien que le había engañado?

…

_"… And I want it, I want my life so bad__  
I'm doing everything I can  
Then another one bites the dust  
It's hard to lose a chosen one …"_

Pasé el día encerrada en casa.

Levi había roto mis parámetros de resistencia, a tal grado que tenía que averiguar por mí misma. _Quería saberlo todo._ Asegurarme.

_¿Asegurarme de qué?_

_"… You did not break me__  
I'm still fighting for peace …"_

Alrededor de las nueve, Moblit llegó.

Cuando me miró en el sillón, tendida cuan larga soy en ropas íntimas demasiado pequeñas, contuvo el aliento. Ésta era mi nueva batalla. _Y yo jamás pierdo._

Se sentó en el suelo junto al sillón, y en vez de mirarle amablemente como siempre, su sonrisa fue respondida con una mirada dura, cuan dura y dolida podía expresar con mis ojos. Sentí pena por él. Sentí pena por cuantas veces deseó que yo no pensara en vano en Levi, el hombre que no era mi esposo, pero al que siempre había amado. El hombre que había dado motivaciones para girar mi mundo de cabeza y que ahora venía con una, admitamos, conveniente revelación.

A Moblit pareció excitarle mi aspecto, incluso mi rostro, demudado y furioso, quizá pensando que ése era el rostro que yo tenía cuando necesitaba de su desempeño decente en la cama. Fue por primera vez en toda mi vida, que su aspecto ansioso me produjo verdadero asco, pero lo soporté.

_Necesitaba saber._

Me descubrí el pecho y al parecer la imagen de mis pechos subiendo y bajando al ritmo de mi respiración, lo excitaron aún más e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre ellos, los que succionó, deseoso.

En ese momento sólo deseaba respuestas; ni siquiera estaba prestando atención.

Mis gemidos eran más un producto de la inercia del momento, de la satisfacción física que sus labios le producían a mis pezones porque, aunque en algún rincón de mi cerebro, se entendía claramente que se sentía bien, ciertamente yo no era capaz de rescatar esa sensación y hacerla parte de _mí._

Eché la cabeza atrás y sus labios se movieron en mi cuello. Le tomé el cabello fuertemente y Moblit gritó pero no me importó. Me incorporé y comencé a desnudarlo sin compasión, casi arrancándole la ropa, como si con ello pudiera desnudar su alma a la par de su cuerpo y sacarle la verdad de donde fuera que estuviese. Mi furia no tenía límites y así se lo hice saber en el momento en que mientras él, balbuceando y sin saber qué hacer, lo lancé al sillón haciéndome a un lado las pantaletas casi inexistentes de un tono límpido de blanco y masajeando su miembro, me monté sobre él que, ya rígido, me esperaba. Le obligué a penetrarme y me moví sobre él mientras éste me miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y deseo, tan fuertemente que me pidió parar.

\- Hanji… ¿Tanto me quieres dentro?

\- Eres _mi_ esposo ¿no? – dije entonces, provocadora, como si fuese a contestar algo diferente, moviéndome más fuerte, a propósito, para obligarle a terminar.

\- Claro que sí… _Sólo tuyo…_

Mi mente pareció sacarme de mi propio estupor y sólo pude gemir al borde de un tenso, doloroso e impotente orgasmo:

\- _¿Quién es Layla?_

Me miró estupefacto, sus brazos se alzaron sosteniendo los míos y se detuvo mirándome con fijeza sin contestar.

_"… I've got thick skin and an elastic heart__  
But your blade it might be too sharp  
I'm like a rubberband until you pull too hard  
I may snap and I move fast  
But you won't see me fall apart  
'Cos I've got an elastic heart …"_

Su silencio me dio todas las respuestas.

Entonces, _era cierto_.

_Levi había ganado._

* * *

_Estaré actualizando gradualmente todas mis historias ahora que tengo tiempo y no tengo empleo, gracias por sus reviews e interés en mis historias, sus inboxes, y todo su cariño._

_Los amo,_

_Kat~_


	4. Don't you trust me

_Don't you trust me_

_"… __I ain't got time for this man I'm out…  
You should stop for awhile you will find me standing by (Don't you trust me?)  
Over here at the side of your life (Not that I don't trust you)  
You spend all your hours just rushing around  
Do you have a little time to have a little time for me?.."_

Moblit se vestía rápidamente, argumentando y balbuceando, totalmente a la defensiva, y entonces lo supe.

Todo lo que Levi había dicho era totalmente cierto. Pero ¿Qué más había? Moblit dijo lo que Levi dijera antes: Había sido una noche y nada más. Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

Sobre todo… _¿Por qué?_

Al final, mientras me vestía en silencio frente a él, escuchando estupideces sin sentido, viéndole lloroso y sin explicaciones reales, le dejé perseguirme hasta la habitación, de la que tomé algunas cosas en una mochila de exploración y salí de noche, con sus súplicas pegadas a mis oídos. Súplicas que no escuché.

Después de caminar al centro de la ciudad, decidí ir por un trago. Por ese momento, mi mejor opción para relajarme y pensar con claridad era una taberna y de allí, un hostal. No sabía a dónde ir, pero era mejor que quedarme en un hogar falso, con un esposo falso.

Tremenda sorpresa me llevé al entrar a la taberna.

Levi bebía, a solas, y frente a él sólo había dos cosas: Un vaso lleno y una botella de whisky a la mitad.

_"… __As soon as I leave the house you wanna page me  
See you got me trapped I'm going crazy this is slavery  
You act like it's outrageous give me space it won't get better  
And maybe we will argue and be through with all these sorry letters  
Soon as I come home it's like I get the third degree  
Where ya been and who you with I get no room to breathe  
It makes me wanna leave  
I'm sick of these tricks up your sleeve  
Your suspicious I deceive give me grief without belief but to me  
If you really trust me then it's pitiful  
Question me about my whereabouts that's so trivial  
Let me live my life and you can live yours  
Just be there to help me and support that's what your here for  
Not to give me stress and add to pressure  
Home is where I go the rest I go to pass the test  
I'm sorry if I left you all alone  
But I couldn't make it home so we argue on the phone  
Don't you trust me ?.."_

Su vista no se movió del vaso, hasta que me acerqué y puse la mochila sobre la mesa, ladeando la botella que estuvo a nada de caer. Levi me miró y una pizca de sorpresa pasó por su mirada, pero luego retornó a su inexpresividad de siempre. Sin esperar invitación y ante la mirada de todos los parroquianos del bar, me senté en su mesa y saqué una cajetilla entre mis pantalones, de la que me extraje un cigarrillo que me llevé a los labios. Levi sacó de su chaqueta un encendedor color plata y alargó la mano. Di una larga bocanada. No había fumado en los últimos seis o siete años.

Bajó la mochila de la mesa mirándola con demasiado detenimiento y me miró fijamente.

\- Eres una dramática, _Cuatro Ojos_. Es absurdo salir de tu casa a estas horas teniendo un esposo tan bueno – Su sarcasmo fue obvio y brutal. Sin recoger la observación de Moblit, seguí aspirando del cigarrillo en silencio. Me sentía aliviada.

\- Dame un poco de eso – Y quitándole el vaso, lo apuré de un trago.

\- Vaya… ¿Tampoco has bebido en largo tiempo? – dijo ligeramente divertido. Sus labios se arquearon sólo en la comisura, lo que para mí era lo más cercano a una sonrisa de él.

\- Algo así. Ahora habla.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- No trates de hacerte el interesante conmigo, _Enano._ ¿Tu esposa está… A la espera de un hijo… De mi esposo?

Su mirada se detuvo en mis ojos, analizándome. No sabía qué impredecible reacción obtendría de mí.

\- Sí – dijo por toda respuesta e hizo una seña al mesero de traerle un segundo vaso, que llegó casi de inmediato.

\- _Bien_ – Y lo miré. Suficiente es ya el adulterio para divorciarse y proseguir con la vida. ¿Tienes idea de cómo pasó eso? – dije, seria.

\- Tienes que hablar con Layla.

\- No tengo que hacer nada. En el momento que fuiste a buscarme, te responsabilizaste de hacérmelo saber. Tengo que saber.

Levi reaccionó como cabía esperar.

\- _Tsk_… _Oe_, Hanji, el asunto aquí es que ella está casada conmigo ahora.

\- Me gustaría tanto saber los detalles de cómo hizo para atraparte.

\- No tuvo que atraparme.

\- ¿La amas?

\- Eres una estúpida de mierda, _Cuatro Ojos_. Por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Y por qué, carajo, estás casado entonces?

\- Me dio pena y…

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Te dio pena?

\- Acabo de conocer a la muchacha. Es demasiado joven y estúpida.

\- No me parece suficiente motivo para casarse con cualquier persona.

\- Hanji, admite que es una coincidencia demasiado… _Fuera de la realidad_ el que yo conociera a esa mujer y que ella conociera a Moblit Berner. El muy estúpido de mierda se emborrachó en una de sus salidas de maestros a una de las murallas y se hizo el galán con Layla. Ella es, como ya te dije, estúpida, y carece de experiencia alguna. Literalmente tu dulce y caballeroso marido la tuvo comiendo de su mano en dos horas y se la llevó a la cama.

\- ¿Eso te dijo ella? – dije aún, no lo niego, incrédula, tratando de rescatar la imagen que yo tenía de él.

\- Mira, no te pido que me creas o le creas a Layla, pero si creyeras en tu fabuloso esposo, no estarías aquí ¿O sí? Es un hecho, _Cuatro Ojos_, que no le crees una mierda a ese bastardo o estarías ahora en su casa, en su cama, haciendo el papel de la esposa normal y feliz.

\- Tienes un punto – y apuré un segundo trago – Bien… - Y me levanté – Esta noche tengo mucho qué pensar. Di a tu esposa que necesito verla de inmediato. Aplazar las cosas es una estupidez que no pienso tolerar. Eso incluye estar casada con Moblit Berner.

\- _¿A dónde coños vas?_ – y se incorporó inmediatamente dejando algunos billetes sobre la mesa mientras recogía la mochila.

\- Sabes que no lo sé. Pero no me quedaré más en esa casa.

\- No tienes dónde quedarte.

\- ¿Y qué? Hay hostales.

\- Eso no significa que debas quedarte en uno.

\- ¿Y dónde, señor sabelotodo, me voy a quedar en una noche como ésta?

\- _Conmigo_ – y su respuesta fue honesta y abierta – Me quedo en una casa cerca de la muralla.

\- _¿Quedarme contigo y tu esposa_? ¿Estás demente?

\- _Nadie dijo que viviera con ella_ – Y frustrado, continuó – Yo vivo en una casa y ella en la otra. Como te dije, sólo la desposé para ayudarla a que su hijo tuviera un nombre.

_"… __You should stop for a while, you will find me standing by (Don't you trust me?)  
Over here at the side of your life (Not that I don't trust you)  
You spend all your hours just rushing around  
Do you have a little time to have a little time for me? ..."_

Reí. Su vocabulario anticuado a veces me parecía sumamente divertido.

\- _La desposaste_… - Y volví a reírme – ¿Y vas a quedarte conmigo? ¡No te burles de mí, enano imbécil! – Y le aventé la puerta de la entrada, que era abatible, saliendo rápidamente con la mochila en un hombro.

Levi salió detrás de mí. Su mirada era severa como siempre pero tenía ese brillo divertido del pasado.

\- _Oe, Hanji – _Y me tomó el brazo – No puedes solo ir a un hostal así como así. Son tiempos diferentes y las mujeres casadas no andan por ahí quedándose solas. Irás conmigo y en la mañana puedes irte si quieres. No te tocaré, si es lo que temes.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí.

_Ambos pensábamos lo mismo y probablemente ambos lo deseábamos._

_"__.. Callin' up my house to hang it up You think that makes sense  
Tell me what it takes for us to shake so we can be friends  
It's time for us to take our separate paths  
We had a lot of laughs but the good things come to pass  
Let's make it an even break don't make it scandalous  
Try to be mature I'm pretty sure that we can handle this  
You're saying I'm too busy I ignore you  
I guess you didn't hear me when I said that I cared for you  
But now it seems the arguments are nightly  
I wanna hold you tightly but instead you wanna fight me  
So why let it stress and aggravate me  
Instead I'd rather break hope you don't hate me  
You tell me that you love me but your lyin'  
Fighting back the urge to start cryin'  
I wipe away your tears come and hug me  
I love you like you love me  
Girl... don't you trust me? ..."_

\- ¿Temerte a tí, _Enano_? – y me reí – No puedes ni embarazar tú mismo a tu propia esposa – Y caminando calle abajo, no vi su expresión, pero si sus puños, que cuando se frustraba, solía cerrar hasta que se le ponían los nudillos blancos. Sonreí – Las mujeres casadas no se quedan en las casas de otros hombres, también casados. Pero ya me han visto salir de aquí contigo así que parece que no tengo opción.

_"… __You should stop for a while you will find me standing by (Don't you trust me?)  
Over here at the side of your life (Not that I don't trust you)  
You spend all your hours just rushing around  
Do you have a little time to have a little time for me?..."_

Levi se adelantó un poco y me quitó la mochila del brazo, cargándola en su propio hombro. Caminamos un gran tramo en silencio y proseguí.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- Mi casa está cerca de las murallas y hay una habitación en desuso. Puedes usarla cuanto te plazca – dijo solícito mientras caminaba guiándome delante de mí.

Caminamos por largo rato a través del sendero empedrado. El pueblo parecía completamente en calma y cada vez más obscuro conforme avanzábamos. Yo fumaba un cigarrillo. Levi permanecía frente a mí y nadie dijo una palabra.

Había que ser honestos y entre Levi y yo, el silencio jamás pareció incómodo. Y en ese momento tampoco lo era.

De hecho, el aire comenzaba a sentirse más fresco y reconfortante según nos acercábamos a la casa y era agradable estar caminando, en silencio, sin que los años pasados y los acontecimientos nuevos fueran una barrera impenetrable.

A unos metros de la casa, me acometió una terrible sensación de náusea. Volteé al cielo y las estrellas de pronto parecieron girar y moverse en torno mío. La imagen de Levi desapareció en el momento en que me atacaron dos terribles arcadas y me hinqué en el suelo presionando las piedras heladas con las manos hasta hacerme daño mientras vomitaba el pobre contenido de mi estómago mientras apretaba los párpados, avergonzada. Levi tumbó a un lado la mochila y rápidamente se acercó a mí con un pañuelo, hincándose también.

Sabiendo la clase de tipo que es, no me explicaba cómo se había atrevido siquiera a acercarse a mí mientras vomitaba, pero lo hizo y me sostuvo la cabeza. Luego de un momento, mis ojos escocían y tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas. Mientras me limpiaba con el pañuelo los labios, aún con cierta sensación de asco, Levi sacó del bolsillo de su saco un segundo pañuelo, con el que me limpió los ojos en silencio.

Su mirada fue inescrutable y no cabía duda de que lo que pensó, lo divirtió y amargó a un tiempo.

\- ¿Así que embarazada, _Cuatro Ojos_?

\- No estoy embarazada – Y muy avergonzada me incorporé sin mirar el charco en el piso.

\- No te ves muy segura – y tiró el pañuelo al suelo – Y por la porquería que has dejado aquí, asumo que no te sientes bien.

\- No, _no me siento bien_ – y le tendí el otro pañuelo que guardó en su bolsillo vacío.

\- Vamos a la casa, te prepararé café e irás a dormir ahora – Vaya, ya empezaba como la mamá regañona de los tiempos de la milicia.

\- No es necesario, Levi.

\- Estás enferma si no estás embarazada y de una o de otra manera, estando en mi casa eres mi responsabilidad, así que cállate y entra – y caminando unos cuantos pasos, estábamos ya a la puerta de su casa.

La casa era un edificio pequeño de tres habitaciones, todo sencillo, pero sumamente pulcro, como cabía esperar de Levi. Paredes blancas, altos ventanales y muebles sencillos pero todos cómodos y de buena calidad. El sillón de color negro me esperaba y me tendí en él como si no hubiera mañana.

\- Hanji ¿Quieres un doctor?

\- No necesito un doctor. Siéntate. Quiero que me digas lo que sabes de Moblit con tu esposa. Todo – y enfaticé esa frase tapándome los ojos, con ligero dolor de cabeza y un sueño de narcolepsia que estaba tratando de ahuyentar.

\- Podemos hablar por la mañana, _ odiosa_ – y se dirigió a una cocina pequeña al frente, enmarcada en azulejos de color obscuro – te daré café y estarás mejor – sólo escuchaba el ruido de las tazas y la tetera con agua a la estufa. Luego de unos minutos, Levi me presentó una bandeja. En ella había pan tostado con mantequilla y una taza de café. El olor era impresionantemente bueno. También había un vaso de agua.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Comida, boba. Si vuelves a vomitar, será preferible que tengas algo en el estómago.

\- No vomitaré de nuevo – Me sentía mucho mejor y me llevé de inmediato el pan a la boca con verdadero apetito - ¡Vaya! Has mejorado bastante tus habilidades culinarias, _Enano._

\- Cállate y come – y dejando la bandeja, alcanzó la taza y se sentó frente a mí en otro sillón idéntico. Al terminar de comer, bebí el vaso de agua en silencio y me levanté.

\- ¿Dónde puedo dormir?

\- En aquella habitación – y señaló una puerta de madera clara – Hay sábanas y cobijas, está limpio y no te molestaré.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

\- _Mereces ser feliz_ – fue todo lo que dijo y se levantó. Dejando la taza en la cocina, alzó la mano en gesto de despedida y se encerró en la habitación de al lado, tras una puerta tan negra como lo que no sabíamos que venía.

No había dudas de que la vida es muy extraña. Pero habíamos nacido para encontrarnos, luchar y perecer juntos si era necesario, y los eventos que sobrevenían serían una prueba más de que esto era la verdad de nuestras vidas.


	5. Penholder

_Penholder_

_"… __I feel your eyes crawling over me  
As though I am something more than me  
But I don't have anything good enough to say  
I did not make myself this way_

_I'll show you what he did but I won't take the credit  
It's not mine anyway I just held the pen that day …"_

Para ser la primera noche que dormía fuera de casa en muchos años, dormí milagrosamente bien. De hecho, debo aceptar que dormí mejor que nunca. Saberse protegida y segura, es una de las mejores cosas en el mundo y cuando compartes el sitio con el que alguna vez fue denominado el "Soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad", ciertamente no temes nada. Por eso, pese a despertar con un extraño mal presentimiento, no le presté atención. Y es que ¿No había ya pasado _lo peor_?

Yo no tenía idea como nadie realmente la tenía, de que esa mañana era la última en calma.

Levi tenía la mesa casi lista con comida. Nuevamente, pan tostado, pero esta vez había huevos y jugo. Inmediatamente ataqué todo como una posesa, sin decir siquiera "Buenos días". Pero él parecía sumamente complacido de verme comer, y con la misma actitud inexpresiva de toda una vida, no hizo ningún comentario alusivo al tema. Simplemente me dejó comer y se sentó frente a mí, bebiendo una taza de té y mordisqueando elegantemente un pan con mantequilla. Nadie dijo una palabra. Él parecía demasiado concentrado comiendo y yo comía sin necesidad de intercambiar ningún tipo de conversación. La interacción entre nosotros tampoco había cambiado. Solíamos actuar de igual manera en el ejército y solíamos desayunar, comer y cenar juntos cuando coincidíamos, como una pareja que ha pasado junta toda una vida y se conoce demasiado, por lo que no necesita mediar palabra alguna para comprenderse.

Fue Levi quien rompió el silencio, lo que de ninguna forma había sido lo habitual y realmente este hecho me sorprendió, pero no más que el motivo por el que lo hizo.

\- ¿Por qué te casaste con ese mentecato? – Dijo, como si la pregunta le hubiese provocado durante mucho tiempo cierta molestia que no lograba sacarse de encima.

\- Eso… - y lo miré – es asunto mío.

\- Con todo… _No te merece, Cuatro Ojos _– y bebió los restos de su té.

\- Bien… Me casé con Moblit porque me lo propuso y consideré entonces que era una mejor opción que no hacer nada después de que los titanes desaparecieran.

\- ¿Te casaste por _aburrimiento_? – dijo, genuinamente sorprendido.

\- Si quieres verlo de alguna manera. Le tenía _cariño_ – concluí bebiendo el jugo – Al final del día era mejor que quedarme sentada _esperando_ – Fue demasiado tarde para echarme atrás con ese comentario y Levi era demasiado intuitivo por lo que notó ese resbalón.

\- ¿Esperando qué? - ¡Diablos! Sabía que preguntaría.

\- Esperando a que el tiempo pasara sin nada interesante.

\- Bien – dijo serio – Puedes darte una ducha. Iremos con Layla y aclararemos todo de una vez.

\- He pensado… ¿De qué serviría? Yo me divorciaré de Moblit de todos modos. Y con las cosas como están, creo que no podré convencerlo de nada de lo que me pediste en un principio.

Levi pareció meditar.

\- Tienes razón – dijo al fin – Entonces, toma esa ducha de todos modos, te hace falta. Yo iré a ver como se encuentra esa jovencita y volveré en un par de horas.

\- Levi, me sé cuidar sola.

\- Pero no tienes _motivos para estar sola_.

_"… __I don't deserve this  
This time right now  
It's not something for which I can take the bow  
I don't deserve this; it wasn't me  
I can't take glory for something that I can't create  
I don't deserve this …"_

Se levantó sin decir nada más y al cabo de unos instantes, salió con una indumentaria muy formal, como solía hacerlo cuando no llevaba uniforme. Al abrir la puerta para salir, un indeciso Moblit trataba de tocar. Yo me levanté de inmediato al verlo, pues la cocina daba al frente de ésta y miré a ambos, con una expresión de tensión tal que de inmediato, Levi se interpuso en la puerta.

\- Déjame entrar – Dirigiéndose a Levi tutéandolo, lo que sólo le hizo enojar más – Tengo que hablar con _mi esposa_ – y trató de entrar empujando a Levi sin éxito.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que entrarás a mi casa? Lárgate y no vuelvas – y estuvo a punto de despacharlo con la puerta en las narices. Por supuesto, Moblit no permitió nada de eso, porque introdujo su pie en la rejilla de la puerta y esto para Levi fue como decirle "Te reto". Me acerqué a Levi por detrás y murmuré: "Déjame hablar con él y decirle que se largue yo misma", pero sólo negó con la cabeza sin moverse.

\- ¡Hanji! ¡Tenemos que aclarar esto! – suplicó, pero Levi le dio un empujón tal que Moblit cayó al piso sentado y se incorporó ágilmente lanzando un golpe sordo que dio de lleno en la mejilla de Levi.

Sabía muy bien la respuesta de Levi, por lo que me alejé unos pasos.

Levi se lanzó de lleno contra Moblit y comenzó a golpearlo sin que éste pudiera hacer mucho, pese a que respondía los golpes, que de pronto ya no tocaban a Levi, quien, preciso, golpeaba a Moblit que ya había comenzado a sangrar por la nariz.

Honestamente, el espectáculo me venía haciendo falta desde hace tiempo y me entraron ganas de imitar a Levi y lanzarme a golpear a _mi esposo_. Sonaba divertido. Se lo merecía.

De pronto Levi comenzó a golpear cada vez con más fluidez el rostro de Moblit, sus costillas y abdomen. Moblit ni siquiera se podía defender. Luego de un minuto, Levi comenzó a demostrar por qué la gente pensaba que en su interior se escondía una furia superior a la que un cuerpo bajo y en apariencia delicado podía esconder.

Descargaba tales golpes en Moblit que al parecer, éste ya estaba inconsciente porque ya no respondía ni alzaba los brazos defensivamente. Yo no intervine en absoluto. No sentí la necesidad. Antes solía, después de un golpe o dos, tocar el hombro de Levi con cierta firmeza y se detenía incorporándose y se controlaba. Luego me echaba un sermón sobre la autoridad.

En esta ocasión parecía extrañado y se incorporó mirándome, mientras yo salía en una larguísima camisola de dormir que usaba a veces en casa.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no sabe ni cómo atajar un golpe?

\- No creí que hubiera necesidad, sabes que Moblit no está hecho para golpear, menos aún para defenderse.

\- _Tsk… _No sé para qué te casaste con un tipo tan inútil como éste – Y me señaló la casa – Toma tu ducha. Yo volveré en un rato. Ahora tendré que devolver a este tipo a la ciudad.

\- _Deberías dejarlo aquí_ – y sonreí – No se moverá y tampoco está muerto. Se devolverá a la ciudad por sí mismo, ya lo verás.

\- Bien entonces… - y se marchó sin siquiera cambiarse la chaqueta. Entré en la casa, me di una ducha y al cabo de un rato salí, sólo para descubrir, con alivio, que Moblit se había ido. Me puse pantalones y nuevamente una camisola. Había descubierto que era ropa realmente cómoda. Me calcé las botas y me ajusté un cinturón. Sin poner mucha atención me até el cabello. Las gafas aparecían en su sitio. Todo parecía estar en su sitio.

Al cabo de un rato, mientras me quedé tendida en el sillón en silencio, realmente cómoda, Levi entró con unas bolsas de papel. _Provisiones_, pensé.

\- Provisiones – dijo Levi y solté a reír. Luego un pensamiento me vino a la mente y se hizo tan recurrente que tuve que intentar pensar en algo más, pero no pude. _Patatas._

Un acceso de náuseas se presentó de nuevo y acomodé mi cabeza entre las piernas. Levi se quedó parado mirándome.

\- ¡_Una mierda que no estás embarazada, Cuatro Ojos!_ – me dijo, y lo sentí casi como un reproche.

\- No lo estoy… Deja de decirlo. Sería lo peor del mundo en un momento como éste. Y no creo que eso pudiera suceder.

\- ¿Por qué no? Eres una mujer casada. ¿O es que tampoco sirve el inútil de Berner para el sexo? ¿Estás insatisfecha?

Sus preguntas me hicieron olvidar las náuseas porque empecé a reír fuertemente.

\- ¡No estoy insatisfecha! – Y reí más – Simplemente me has tomado por sorpresa preguntándome cosas demasiado íntimas para ser respondidas. ¡Hala, Levi! ¿Tú qué tal? ¿Le has cumplido a tu mujercita? – Y un resquemor de celos atenazó mis pensamientos, pero no lo hice notar.

\- Ni una sola vez. Ya te dije que…

\- Sí, ya me dijiste que sólo te casaste con ella para registrar a su hijo que no es el tuyo.

\- Lo será – y Desvié la vista.

\- Sí, es cierto. _Lo será_ – Y en la forma de verlo, fue que supo que no me hacía muy feliz ese hecho pues implicaba seguir casado con esa mujer.

\- Si ése bueno para nada no se hace cargo, entonces así será.

\- Bueno – dije al fin – Aún cabe esa posibilidad después de todo, no creo que Moblit dejase desamparado a un hi… - Ni siquiera pude terminar mi frase, pues un estruendo puso abruptamente fin a nuestra conversación.

Como algo mecánico, me tumbé en el suelo entre los sillones. Levi pareció actuar del mismo modo, porque ágilmente se acercó de prisa a donde yo estaba y en tanto yo me cubría la cabeza con los brazos, él me cubrió con su cuerpo mientras el estruendo continuaba sonando. No fueron más de veinte segundos, pero parecieron largos y perentorios.

Levi se incorporó sentándose y mientras yo hacía lo mismo, aunque ambos nos manteníamos entre los sillones, nuestras miradas se encontraron y ése algo que parecía alzar una barrera entre nosotros _desapareció_.

Parecía que en nuestras mentes, en ambas, al unísono, retumbaba desde lo más primitivo una idea ineludible.

_Titanes_.

El estruendo cesó pero los nervios de ambos parecían estar de punta. Aquello era inaudito.

Por un momento, Levi me hizo una seña de silencio y casi sin hacer ruido, se acercó a la puerta, que abrió de un movimiento lento y firme, y al ver fuera, la idea se materializó.

_La destrucción era masiva y varios titanes caminaban, igual que antes, rumbo al pueblo lleno de personas._

_Su comida._

Levi cerró la puerta y comenzó a ordenarme.

\- ¿Aún sabes cómo usar un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, verdad?

\- Claro que sí. Crecí pero no olvidé mi entrenamiento, _pequeñín_.

\- Menos mal que ése inútil no te quitó eso. Llévate mi equipo, está debajo de las tablas de la mesa. ¿Puedes permanecer sola? En dos horas te encontraré del otro lado del pueblo, donde está la banderola – Se refería a la torre que habían construido simbólicamente para conmemorar la caída de los titanes – Tengo que buscar a Layla y sacarla de aquí. Tuvimos suerte de que no aplastaran la casa y nos mataran.

\- Ve. ¿iTienes otro equipo?

\- Claro que no. Confío en mis piernas y en el vecino que tiene un caballo en el establo de atrás – y salió de la casa a toda prisa.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Una de las etapas más importantes de mi vida había sido en el ejército, donde pasé gran parte de ella. Lo cierto es que volvía, y era ineludible.

A gatas me acerqué a la mesa, y como había dicho, el equipo estaba debajo de unas tablas sueltas, que no se notaban a simple vista.

_¿Por qué Levi resguardaba escondido su equipo?_

No había tiempo de plantearse esos cuestionamientos idiotas, y los dejé de lado. Estaban los arneses, las navajas, incluso los tanquecillos de gas completamente llenos. El equipo aparecía limpio, reparado y en excelentes condiciones. Después de revisarlo por completo, con la rapidez y precisión que la situación ameritaba, me lo coloqué como recordaba y até incluso más ceñidos los arneses.

¿Estaba asustada? _No._

Pero me preocupaba Levi… Moblit… _Incluso estaba preocupada por la joven y linda chica que en su interior permitía crecer al hijo de mi esposo_. Era una bien elaborada tragicomedia, inventada por algún ser superior aburrido.

Salí de la casa y me dirigí de inmediato a la ciudad. Una vez me elevé apoyándome exclusivamente en las tejas y partes endebles de las casas, vi que no había demasiados titanes como habíamos esperado ni tan grandes, pero al estar la población desprevenida, la catástrofe podía ser igual o peor que antes y eso era lo que en realidad me ponía nerviosa.

Al llegar a la altura de la universidad, los alumnos ya habían sido evacuados y era necesario continuar hasta la torre.

Al llegar, vi que sólo había dos titanes rondando, lo que me tranquilizó. Luego pensé en el cuartel. Erwin debía permanecer allí y volé entonces como pude allá eludiendo la presencia de los pocos titanes que había visto.

No había un alma allí y eso fue lo que me hizo sentir más nerviosa aún. Entré en la torre y divisé entonces cómo ocho titanes, de dos en dos cada grupo, iban acercándose. Había gente y no le prestaban atención, sólo deambulaban hasta la torre, para permanecer estáticos frente al edificio, como si buscaran a alguien.

_Y Levi simplemente no volvía._


	6. Skyfall

_Este capítulo se basa en la canción homónima de Adele y tiene un significado muy especial. La entrega de este capítulo debió ser hecha el día 13, pero por cuestiones creativas no pude terminar entonces, así que se los traigo hoy 15 y espero haya valido la pena._

_Hace tres años, un día 13 de julio, no me habría imaginado que estaría dedicando este capítulo, es más, aún no sabía de la existencia de Shingeki no Kyojin ni que la persona a quien lo dedico sería quien me haría obsesionarme con esta saga. _

_Gracias por darme las mejores cosas de mi vida._

_Para NK._

_Skyfall_

_This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again_

Escuchaba mi propia sangre latir en mis oídos. Todo pasaba tan rápidamente que me era imposible contabilizar bajas o pensar en nada. Intensas punzadas en el vientre me mantenían por raro que suene, concentrada. Maté sin pensar a tres titanes frente a mí mientras que vi irse al resto sin matar ni comer a un solo humano. Únicamente habían muerto aquellos que estaban en el camino de los titanes en su misteriosa desaparición, tan misteriosa como su misma aparición. El humo y el hedor que desprendían eran indescriptibles.

Tenía el rostro cubierto de sudor y desesperadamente tuve que inclinarme.

Una vez más vomité en el suelo árido.

_For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen_

La mano fresca de Levi me sacó de mi estupor. Asombrada, con las punzadas del vientre cada vez más intensas, lo miré y me sorprendió de pronto que estuviese allí. Su semblante imperturbable. Su cabello negro moviéndose ligeramente con el viento. Su aroma demasiado limpio para ser cierto.

\- _Es verdad, Cuatro Ojos, está allí. _

\- ¿Qué está allí?

\- Tienes algo _allí_ – y apuntó con su dedo ligeramente a mi vientre. Parecía tratar de convencerse y al mismo tiempo de que yo siguiera negándolo. Pero no lo hice. No había que negar nada.

\- ¿Pudiste encontrar a tu esposa? – dije y en ese instante, aquel rostro se perturbó por una fracción de segundo, pero estaba allí también. Ese mismo rostro que cambió ligeramente en medio de la persecución a campo abierto donde hubo que deshacerse de los cuerpos de su escuadrón.

\- _Lo hice. Está muerta._

Sin querer, mi cuerpo tembló. Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de intentar incorporarme, pero Levi me sostuvo para que no tuviera que hacerlo.

_Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together…_

\- Levi, yo…

\- No tienes que lamentarlo. Era una buena mujer . Su vida iba a ser terrible y ella no quería tener un hijo.

\- Pero… Entonces…

\- Entonces tenemos que reunirnos con Erwin y reincorporarnos a la vida militar… Bien, no sé qué piense él de que combatas pero…

\- Levi, está bien si… Cumples alguna especie de duelo por tu esposa – Balbuceaba. No tenía idea de qué decir.

\- Tenía unos dos meses de conocerla, _Hanji_. Ella era amable y no merecía morir. Pero no me sentaré a lloriquear ni a lamentarlo. No hay tiempo. ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Yo… No – Y me senté apoyada en la torre.

\- Te revisarán. Ahora, hay que irnos – y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a incorporarme.

Su _cravat_ estaba impecable, pero en su saco, había manchas de humedad.

_Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
That skyfall_

Erwin estaba realmente ocupado, movilizando al cuerpo de emergencia del pueblo y tomó la Academia de Shiganshina para tal fin. Cuando llegamos allí, sin saber que él estaba allí y nos vio juntos, parecía impresionado.

\- ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?

\- No lo sabíamos, estamos buscando al esposo de Hanji – no había el menor rastro de sorna en su voz.

\- No está aquí. No había nadie aquí pero sí había gran desorden en todos lados. No tuvieron tiempo de evacuar. De haberse retirado la gente de las calles, no habría un solo muerto – Y Erwin se acercó ligeramente besándome la mejilla – Necesito que comiences de nuevo con tus investigaciones. El presupuesto como sabes, siempre es bajo para esta parte de la batalla, pero confío en que el matrimonio te haya hecho una mujer más sabia – Me miró más detenidamente y notó dos cosas. Ninguna le gustó. Su entrecejo se frunció.

\- ¿Estás _esperando,_ Hanji?

La pregunta me incomodó y reí como antes, tratando de ocultarlo. Sus ojos y su expresión confirmaron que no creía en la poca importancia que mi risa parecía desprender sobre el asunto.

\- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Por supuesto que no.

\- No trates de engañarme. Estás muy pálida. Y veo tu vientre.

\- Oye, soy vieja, la carne se afloja.

\- No se afloja en una mujer delgada y atlética, que hace ejercicio con constancia y dedicación. Levi – y se dirigió entonces a él - ¿La dejaste luchar?

\- Lo anciano que eres no te ha hecho más sabio, Erwin – dijo fastidiado - ¿Crees que de ser por mí la habría dejado luchar? No hay tiempo para preocuparse de estupideces, si tienes que salvar tu vida, la salvas y no importa. Había que hacerlo y Hanji se puso el equipo y salió dispuesta a hacerlo. _Esta loca_ no ha cambiado nada.

Erwin me miró de nuevo.

\- Dudo que haya de qué preocuparse ahora. Al parecer eran pocos titanes y no devoraron ni atacaron a nadie mientras se iban. Por eso, Hanji – y se dirigió a mí de nuevo – necesito que te revisen, _te necesito aquí_.

Asentí. Me removí el equipo bajo la mirada severa de ambos hombres y me acerqué a uno de los doctores. Su cabeza me pareció conocida, tenía cabello castaño, era alto y atlético.

\- Doctor, necesito que me reconozca, por favor – Era Eren y no pude por menos de sorprenderme - ¡Eren! ¿Eres tú? – Yo no sabía con quien compararlo, pero según Armin, Eren era la viva imagen del doctor Grisha, su padre, y en verdad a mí me pareció lo más maduro y al mismo tiempo lo más bien parecido que podía ser un muchacho como él.

\- _Comandante Hanji_, ¿Todo está bien con usted? ¿Está herida? – dijo solícito sin contestar a mis preguntas, pues me observaba buscando sangre.

\- Estoy bien. Pero sabes que Erwin es un tipo precavido y Levi prefiere tener reservas siempre, así que me han obligado a que me acerque a ti para que certifiques si puedo pelear o no.

\- En su estado, Comandante, yo no recomendaría que lo hiciera - ¡Demonios! ¿Acaso era tan obvio?

\- ¿En qué estado?

\- Usted está en gravidez, Comandante, sabe que no puedo certificarlo _así_. ¿Ha tenido alguna molestia además de nauseas y vómito? – Tuve que reconocer que Eren era demasiado bueno en su trabajo.

\- He… Experimentado… Algunos dolores extraños en el vientre. Se irradiant ligeramente a la espalda y no me permiten mover las piernas.

\- ¿Ha tenido temblores?

\- Sí – Admití ya con cierta vergüenza.

\- Necesito llevarla al consultorio, tendré que revisar más a fondo – Miré alrededor y descubrí ocupados a Erwin y Levi organizando a los pocos soldados de que podían disponer para las labores de rescate y reconocimiento y seguí con recelo a Eren.

\- Dime la verdad, Eren – dije entrando a un espacio limpio y separado por una cortinilla - ¿Crees que es serio, no?

\- _Está teniendo un aborto – _Mocoso tonto, no tenía el más mínimo tacto.

\- ¿Me preguntas por temblores porque… El… _Producto_ ya no está con vida y tengo una infección, no es así?

\- Es así, Comandante. Debo practicarle un legrado de inmediato. ¿Su esposo está aquí?

\- Ya no tengo esposo, Eren, yo lo… Autorizo. ¿Dolerá mucho?

\- Sentirá muchas molestias y deberá usar compresas por unos días, pero estará bien y se repondrá sin problemas. Por favor, acuéstese. Le suministraré algunos antibióticos y con eso debería remitir la infección. La dejaré sola para que pueda retirarse su ropa y se ponga esta bata – dijo señalando una bata blanca que dejó sobre la camilla – Sentirá mucho dolor y me disculpo de antemano por ello, pero no puedo administrarle medicamentos para ello o perdería su estado de alerta, lo que puede dañarle o incluso causarle la muerte. Volveré, practicaré el procedimiento y podré entonces certificarla. Necesitará unos dos o tres días para descansar y luego puede continuar con su vida normal.

_Una vida normal. Escupo sobre esa supuesta vida normal._

_¡Qué curioso era no saber que se llevaba un hijo y qué triste no sentir casi nada por perderlo sin siquiera haber sabido de su existencia ni haberlo conocido!_

El pensamiento fue conciso y rápido.

Cuando Eren volvió, yo tenía las rodillas dobladas, acostada en la camilla mirando al techo de color crema y sólo asentí cuando preguntó si estaba lista.

Mis manos se aferraron a la camilla y mis ojos se concentraron en el color crema del techo, que, liso, constituiría mi única distracción en tan doloroso e incomprensible momento.

Definitivamente era mejor que concentrarse en el pensamiento de que _había perdido todo_.

_Skyfall is where we start  
A thousand miles and poles apart  
Where worlds collide and days are dark  
You may have my number, you can take my name  
But you'll never have my heart_

Mientras mis ojos permanecían fijos en la inmensidad del limitado techo de esa habitación, sin emitir sonido, soportando un punzante y ardiente dolor, de pronto mi pensamiento se concentró en algo más.

Alguien más.

_Levi._

_También lo perdió todo. _

Una vez más, volvíamos al comienzo. Al momento en que llegó al Cuerpo de Reconocimiento con Farlan Church e Isabel Magnolia y me dirigía miradas terriblemente cansinas y fastidiadas mientras añoraba que me largase y yo hablaba rápidamente de cuan fascinante me parecía su perfección para matar titanes sin nunca haber visto uno antes.

Había pasado tanto tiempo de eso y yo no podia quitar mis ojos de él. Simplemente no sabía cómo. No sabía tampoco como había llegado a ese punto. No sabía cómo pasamos de sus miradas odiosas a sentarnos juntos a beber en la soledad del comedor de la tropa por la madrugada.

No sabía cómo había llegado al punto de necesitar beber té negro en vez de café porque eso implicaba pasar tiempo en su compañía, por extraño que le pareciera a todo el mundo.

_Kuschel, Farlan, Isabel, Petra, Gunther, Auruo, Erd… Y ahora Layla._

_¿Cuánto tiene que sufrir un hombre para perder su alma?_

Yo misma había sufrido pérdidas, es cierto. Pero ninguna me había quebrado hasta ese momento. Ninguna había roto todas mis barreras.

No.

Si hubo una.

Cuando los titanes desaparecieron y él con ellos, me quebré. Tal vez no tan escandalosa y obviamente como él lo hizo cuando murieron Isabel y Farlan. Pero ¿Qué se yo?

La mente de otra persona siempre es tan lejana como las estrellas.

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together_

Salí ajustándome la ropa y ambos me miraron atentos. Erwin de inmediato alcanzó una silla. Levi se limitó a mirarme sin expresión.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho Eren?

\- Dice que necesito tres días de descanso antes de luchar si hace falta.

\- ¿Está todo bien, _Cuatro Ojos? –_ Levi parecía alarmado.

\- Todo bien. Estoy algo anémica, es todo. Les dije que no estaba esperando nada.

Levi me miró fijamente. Supe de inmediato que no estaba convencido, pero no dijo nada.

\- No creo que haga falta entonces que luches por ahora, Hanji – dijo Erwin más aliviado. ¿Crees poder quedarte aquí? Lo tomaremos como cuartel por ahora.

\- Me quedaré aquí, por supuesto. Igual es mejor que no estemos moviéndonos de sitio a menos que haga falta.

\- Pero tu esposo está aún contigo y tienes una casa y una familia a quien volver.

\- Estás muy desinformado, Comandante. Me quedaré aquí. ¿Ya tienes soldados para usar en mi investigación?

\- Estoy en ello. Descansa, en verdad necesito que permanezcas en este equipo.

\- Claro que sí, no tienes a nadie mejor que yo – y reí.

Levi sólo me miraba con desconfianza.

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together  
At skyfall_

Esa noche nadie durmió. Y aunque lo intenté, me sentía muy obligada a ayudar. Me levanté de la cama y me volví a calzar las botas. La luz de la luna atravesaba los cristales y no encendí ninguna vela ni luz. Me limité a salir de la habitación y al llegar al área donde se atendía a los heridos, vi que Levi estaba sentado, sin hacer nada, en una de las mesas, con una botella enfrente y nuevamente un vaso.

_¿Se había transformado en un alcohólico?_

Si hubiera estado bebiendo con Erwin, no me habría alarmado, pero era la segunda vez desde que volví a verlo que bebía alcohol, cuando por lo corriente era té y eso no me agradó, pues quería decir que su estado mental tampoco era bueno.

Después de preguntar a Eren cómo iba todo, me acerqué una silla a la mesa y me senté despacio.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Levi?

\- ¿Qué mierdas pasa contigo, _Cuatro Ojos_? Estoy bebiendo, ¿No ves?

\- Lo veo. Me parece que te estás transformando en un ebrio y no me parece que puedas matar titanes estando en tal estado.

\- Me parece que tu no puedes matar titanes después de abortar ¿O sí, Hanji? – Y su mirada se hizo dura y burlona al mismo tiempo. Esa mueca sarcástica me descolocó y me hirió sobremanera.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos estás diciendo?

\- Le pediste al mocoso que te practicara un aborto, te conozco lo suficiente para engañarme al respecto. _¿Tanto te importa mi jodida opinion sobre tí, eh?_

\- Por supuesto, eres un imbécil. Eren ya no es ningún mocoso. Y no le pedí nada. Para que tengas otro motivo para ahogarte en esa maldita botella, te dire que no aborté. Eren me practicó un legrado porque el feto estaba muerto, tengo una infección – y me bebí el contenido de su vaso – y tú no eres más que un jodido idiota concentrado en su propia conmiseración para darte cuenta que hay otros pasándola mal aquí. _¡Carajo, Levi, deja de lloriquear y sé un maldito hombre!_

Me miró, confundido.

\- ¿_Perdiste_ un hijo?

\- Como tú al tuyo.

\- Sabes bien que el hijo de Layla era de…

\- Sí, sí. Sabemos que era hijo de Moblit pero en el momento en que decidiste encargarte de esa mujer y su hijo, automáticamente se transformaron en tuyos. Así que no me vengas con esa mierda. Si vas a llorar, llora de una vez pero deja de derrumbarte frente a todos. Si vas a quebrarte, hazlo en tu cuarto, como lo hacen los verdaderos hombres y no les demuestres tu debilidad. ¿Te extraña,no? Que te diga todo esto habiendo pasado por lo más terrible que una mujer puede pasar por su implícita naturaleza para engendrar. Pues bien, Levi, te dire que no todas las mujeres somos tan débiles.

Y sonrió. Con una de esas pocas sonrisas suyas, como si de pronto fuese otro tipo y no Levi. Alzó la botella y con el contenido íntegro, la puso en un cubo de basura de hospital.

_(Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall)_

_Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand_

\- ¿Recuerdas la única ocasión que estuvimos juntos? – Su pregunta fue directa. Estaba suficientemente ebrio para hacerla.

\- Si lo recuerdo – contesté simplemente – Éramos personas muy distintas entonces. Pero fue divertido. Para ser la primera vez de esta indefensa mujercilla – y sonreí.

\- También fue la primera vez para mí en cierto sentido – dijo, sin arrogancia – Realmente fue la primera ocasión en que me abrí a alguien para algo más que follar un rato.

\- ¿Vas a confesarte ahora, ebrio, en medio de la noche, viendo las estrellas y la luna, de la forma más romántica que puede haber? Tú no eres así – Estábamos fuera, en la entrada.

\- ¿Te daría gusto, verdad?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Poder mandarme al demonio.

\- Sí, en cierto grado, sí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Todavía lo preguntas? Los titanes desaparecieron y tú sólo huíste. No dijiste una palabra, sólo desapareciste sin decir nada. ¿Qué se suponía que debía sentir? No éramos precisamente desconocidos.

\- Es verdad. Ahora somos diferentes.

\- ¿A qué viene eso, Levi?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Pensar en el pasado.

\- Quiero hacer todo diferente porque no lo hice bien la primera vez.

\- Basta, Levi – y lo miré a los ojos con una de mis manos sobre la suya que aún se sentía como siempre, recia y fuerte para ser una mano blanca y delicada – No puedes venir aquí a decir todas esas cosas que suenan maravillosamente pero que no son dichas ni de forma consciente.

\- ¿Estoy hablando, no? Aún no tengo retraso mental, _apestosa_.

\- Estás ebrio.

\- ¿_Y por eso ya no te amo?_

Lo mire fijamente.

_¿Había escuchado correctamente?_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together  
At skyfall_

Sus labios tibios, con gusto ligeramente a whisky se apropiaron de mi boca y sus manos tomaron mis antebrazos como para afirmarme y afirmarlo en su sitio. Primero me asombró. En años, nadie me había besado más que Moblit y hay una inmensa diferencia entre el cariño de un hombre débil y el amor aplastante y posesivo de un hombre fuerte como Levi, pese a ser un enano. Era algo que yo extrañaba y necesitaba.

_La sumisión en ese beso, me arrastró con él. _

Sus brazos cruzaron la barrera y sus manos entonces estaban en mi espalda, atrayéndome aún más a él. Ni por un segundo pasó por mi mente que era una mujer casada y debía comportarme como tal y propinarle un golpe o alejarme. ¿Por qué?

La deslealtad al matrimonio jamás fue mi estilo.

_Pero era Levi. _

Toda la vida, desde la primera vez que lo vi, enrareció aún más mi mundo. Movió todas mis fibras y me fascinó y obsesionó.

Era Levi, así de simple.

Estaba loca por él y de eso se aprovechaba en ese instante el muy maldito.

_Siempre supo que casada o no, lo amaba sólo a él._

Cuando me soltó, mi cabeza comenzó de nuevo a funcionar.

_Probablemente no recordaría nada al amanecer._

_Let the sky fall  
We will stand tall  
At skyfall_

Me miró un momento y fijé mi vista en sus ojos.

Los ojos grises más hermosos que viera jamás. _No iba a dejar que me engañasen bajo su hechizo._

Me levanté y entré al ahora cuartel, dejándole sentado en el escalón, con un rostro lleno de confusión.

Por primera vez sentí ganas inmensas de llorar, pero no podia ser vulnerable y partirme en pedazos en ese instante. Mi mente, mi alma y mi cuerpo debían permanecer juntos por el momento y tenía que hacer que eso pasara.

Corrí tanto como pude y me encerré el resto de la noche en mi nueva habitación, sin poder evitar mirar a la entrada desde la ventana.

_Levi ya se había ido._


	7. You've got time

_You've got time_

Los humanos son animales. Animales con un cerebro enorme en comparación y proporción al de la mayoría de las especies, capaz de almacenar una cantidad inimaginable de información o de desecharla con la misma inimaginable velocidad con la que la almacena.

Nuestro cerebro hace las veces de motor, memoria y control de procesos. Sin él, sin su funcionalidad, sin el desarrollo neuronal, nuestro cuerpo sería inútil. ¿Cómo, entonces, los titanes son capaces de crear tanto caos, destrucción y muerte, dado que no cuentan con él? ¿Cómo, si un titán es un humano involucionado en el aspecto cognitivo, puede evolucionar en el aspecto físico? ¿Cómo un titán _sabe_ que debe asesinar a los seres humanos? ¿Por qué, sin embargo, no se _nutre_ de esa _alimentación_, dado que no cuenta con aparato digestivo, y aún así conserva las proporciones anatómicas de un ser humano cuadriplicando su tamaño?

Todas éstas, son, las preguntas que rondan la mente de cualquier investigador que haya pasado un tiempo considerable capturando ejemplares, observándolos y conviviendo con ellos.

Sin embargo, son preguntas, aún sin respuesta.

Me rasco un poco la cabeza. Es absurdo que los titanes se multipliquen sólo así, que no haya un factor de "contagio", algo que transforme a los humanos en criaturas sin ningún tipo de raciocinio, en enormes seres que matan, _sin metas ni objetivos_.

No tiene ninguna lógica y en sí mismo es algo absurdo.

Tampoco es lógico que todos, al ser la especie predominante en la actualidad, no tengan un mecanismo de reproducción a excepción del suero. Estaba descartada la opción de que uno pudiera convertirse en titán por respirar o beber el agua de algún lugar en particular o en ese caso, ya no habría humanos en el planeta y ciertamente los había.

Estábamos allí, guarecidos en la Academia de Shiganshina desde hacía 52 días después de que habían reaparecido los titanes y ninguno de los que allí se habían mantenido, habían mostrado ningún signo de cambio a excepción de quienes ya conocíamos que eran portadores del "poder" de titán.

Eren había aprendido a controlar esa especie de don-maldición y no sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que había dejado de transformarse.

Había hecho bien o podría haber muerto si hubiera continuado.

Desde la noche en que Levi y yo nos habíamos besado, no habíamos vuelto a cruzar palabra sobre el particular. Yo me había recuperado ya satisfactoriamente de la infección y había ayudado a Eren a despachar a la mayor parte de los heridos en ese tiempo y Levi se había encargado de todas las maniobras de monitoreo y salvaguarda de lo que quedaba de los muros, pues no se podía descartar la posibilidad de que, de nueva cuenta, hubiese titanes cerca y pudieran atacarnos. No teníamos contacto y en ese lapso de tiempo nos habíamos cruzado apenas unas tres o cuatro veces. Al parecer, no había posibilidad de hablar o establecer claramente qué pasaba, pero, en la superficie, nos deslizábamos en la existencia apaciblemente, como si ése beso hubiese aclarado todo y nos hubiera situado a donde pertenecíamos, excepto que ni por asomo estábamos donde pertenecíamos.

Pero los días pasaban, por extraño que parezca, muy rápido y para cuando yo de nuevo pensaba en el tema y tal vez se me ocurría beber un trago y tomar fuerzas para dirigirme a él, ya pasaba de medianoche y él ya estaba resguardado en el aséptico espacio que constituía su habitación.

Así estaban las cosas cuando, una de esas noches en que había recordado ducharme, lo que generalmente sucedía cada semana, tres golpes suaves pero firmes en la puerta de madera de mi habitación me sacaron de mis informes y anotaciones. Su forma de tocar la puerta era inconfundible, pues aunque la puerta sonaba claramente, Levi había aprendido a tocar de tal modo que sus nudillos apenas rozaban la superficie en que los apoyaba, por lo que el sonido era muy especial e inimitable.

Enrollada en una bata y con el cabello suelto y a medio secar, con los pies descalzos y un ligero resquemor en las mejillas, me levanté y abrí la puerta cansadamente, pues no había sido un día especialmente sencillo.

\- Tengo que hablarte, _anormal_ – Dijo, una vez que me hice a un lado alzando el brazo en un gesto que significaba que le permitía entrar pero sin muchas ganas.

\- Dime – Apenas caminé a mi pequeño taburete con respaldo y me eché sobre él, siguiendo mis papeles con la mirada aparentando no prestarle atención. Aunque en realidad la tenía toda.

\- ¿_Qué pasa contigo_? – Su voz tenía un extraño dejo de enojo, confusión y se sentía ligeramente forzada. Supuse que estaba muy ebrio aunque a él nunca se le notaba el exceso de alcohol y que yo recordara, nunca había siquiera cambiado la expresión en su rostro.

\- ¿Conmigo? ¿De qué? – Fingí que no entendía de qué me hablaba y me masajeé las sienes – Levi, no sé qué te pase a ti pero hoy no fue un buen día y quisiera sólo irme a la cama – Por toda respuesta, comenzó a quitarse las botas ante mi expresión atónita - _¿Qué demonios haces? –_ Su rostro inmutable no mostró la menor expresión. Ni siquiera una mueca burlona, un comentario sarcástico o mordaz… _Nada._ Eso fue lo más desconcertante y fue también lo que me obligó a cerrar la puerta y a sentarme en la cama junto a él aunque a prudente distancia. Y comenzó a hablar.

\- El día que me fui de aquí. ¿Lo recuerdas?

El día que se fue, no fue un buen día. Ciertamente yo lo había pasado muy mal. Ése día había despachado a Moblit con un "… Los titanes se terminaron, ahora lárgate y lleva tu estúpida cara a donde no pueda verla de nuevo, ¡Vamos! ¡Sé un humano cualquiera otra vez, eres dueño de tu vida!". No se fue. Y todos sabemos lo que vino después de eso. Y también cómo terminó.

\- Sí lo recuerdo. ¿Qué hay con ello?

\- Debí quedarme.

\- Sí, bueno… ¿Un poco tarde para eso, no te parece? – Su camisa ya no estaba y yo oraba interiormente por no cometer una estupidez.

\- Ahora estoy aquí, _Hanji_.

\- ¿Y eso importa porque..? – Desvié la vista, abrumada, y comencé a sentirme más irritada. El hombre sabía cómo hacerme perder la cabeza pero estaba siendo extremadamente dura conmigo misma entonces y por ello es que no pretendía ceder.

\- ¿En serio pretendes humillarme, _Cuatro Ojos? – _Listo, estaba en ropa interior. _¡Y yo sin nada bajo la bata de mierda!_

\- Tú viniste aquí ¿Te das cuenta? – Y entonces, no pudimos evitar mirarnos, directo a los ojos, como quien evita una confrontación y de pronto recibe un golpe en la cara – Donde sea, Levi, donde sea que estemos, siempre me siento de la misma manera, como si te conociera tan bien debajo de toda esa actitud imperturbable que conociera cada uno de tus jodidos pasos… _¿Quién te crees que eres para irte y luego volver a recoger los pedazos de lo que rompiste para pegarlos y reusarlos? _– Sin darme cuenta, mi voz estaba tan alta que resonó en mis oídos y agravó mi dolor de cabeza. Pero no me dolía más que la expresión en su rostro de porcelana, de facciones finas endurecidas por las pérdidas de vidas humanas, vidas importantes para él. Nada, en todo ese tiempo me había herido más que ver sus ojos dirigirse al suelo al fin, abatido y presa de la vergüenza.

\- Vine _por ti_ – Y alzó dignamente el rostro. Su torso seguía viéndose como cuando lo vi por primera vez, cuando mi juventud me hacía ser impetuosa y me obligaba a buscarlo fingiendo que iba a examinar sus habilidades a través de un examen físico sólo para poder pasar mis dedos sobre su piel y guardar la sensación en las yemas de mis dedos. Sacudí la cabeza y despabilándome, me levanté de la cama con una firme resolución.

\- Bien, al parecer tienes muchas ganas de estar en mi habitación – y tomé una bolsa de dormir de mi armario – Buenas noches, Levi – y salí a toda prisa, azotando la puerta.

* * *

Después de deambular por algunas horas en la sala comunal con una taza de café frío (para evitarme explicaciones indeseables), regresé a mi habitación dispuesta a echarlo de ser necesario, pero al entrar, Levi no estaba.

La habitación estaba tan limpia que sólo parecía decir: "_En venganza por no aceptarme, dejaré esto tan impecable que tendrás que agradecérmelo"._

Sin embargo, algo no andaba bien.

Un sonido hueco, como el de mi precioso taburete favorito siendo aplastado bajo un enorme cuerpo de casi dos metros, me obligó a ponerme en guardia contra la puerta.

_Y ahí estaba._

Una sombra enorme de hombre.

Mi cerebro estaba evaluando posibilidades tan rápidamente, que me quedé inmóvil.

El hombre se levantó y se acercó lentamente a la ventana.

La luz de la luna aquella noche era brillante, pálida y glacial.

Y la silueta de una cabeza rubia conocida, me obligó a dejarme caer contra la puerta, llevándome las manos a los labios, impactada ante Mike Zacharias que, idéntico a la última vez que lo viera, me miró con sus pequeños ojos, inquisitivos, como si entendiera totalmente mi asombro. Pensé estar ante una aparición fantasmal, hasta que se acercó más e hincándose frente a mí, sostuvo mi cuerpo en un abrazo fraternal.

_Me temblaban las manos. Me temblaban los labios._

Claramente escuché cómo aspiraba el olor de mi cabello, limpio. El mismo Mike de siempre. _¿Cómo era posible que estuviera vivo?_

Su voz entonces, resonó clara en mis oídos.

\- _Hanji._ Hace muchos años que no te veía. Y estás hecha un desastre igual que siempre. Pero, para variar, esta vez sí te has duchado.

Mi terror de inicio se tornó en risa. Una risa nerviosa primero, contenta después.

Cuando Mike murió, todos sabían que entre él y yo había mucho más que sólo un sentimiento de compañerismo; Levi no toleraba su presencia cerca de mí, y constantemente hacía comentarios burlones sobre ambos, tratándonos de _anormales_.

_"Terminará siendo tu sabueso"_, dijo una vez Levi, dos días antes de que pensáramos que había muerto.

Mike me ayudó a levantarme y esperó pacientemente mientras me ponía la pijama y sacaba el alcohol de una caja bajo mi camastro. Era Mike. Sabía que la noche iba a ser larga, porque Mike hablaba con muy pocas personas largamente, rasgo que yo apreciaba porque yo era una de ellas. Y Mike no hablaba nunca sin un poco de motivación y el alcohol parecía ser un buen aliado en una situación como esa.

\- ¿Erwin sabe que… Estás vivo? – Le di el primer trago a la botella y nos serví luego en dos vasos.

\- Él fue quien ideó este plan.

Lo miré atónita.

En su afán de lograr su ideal, Erwin nos había hecho pasar por pérdidas abrumadoras. Sentí ganas de golpearlo.

\- ¿Con qué objeto?

\- Investigación. Tengo mucho material que sólo tú podrías relacionar, descifrar y catalogar. Y bueno, también hay algo más que tienes que saber.

\- Adelante – bebí de nuevo de mi vaso casi hasta vaciarlo – Soy fuerte – dije, sarcástica.

\- _Petra estaba conmigo._

\- ¡¿Petra Ral?!

\- Está con Levi ahora mismo.

Para Mike no pasó desapercibida mi expresión de desasosiego y de inmediato añadió:

\- No deberías preocuparte.

\- ¿Preocuparme? Mike, me alegro que estén vivos – Pero Mike no era estúpido y aunque no insistiría en el particular, lo cierto es que sabía que Levi y yo teníamos sentimientos uno por el otro y estos estaban comprometidos ante el hecho de que Petra, quien por rumores sabíamos había sido hasta su muerte la prometida de Levi (dato que nunca pudimos confirmar con ninguna persona), hubiera aparecido de pronto.

\- De cualquier manera, Hanji, hay que concentrarse. Todo lo que tengo para entregarte será evaluado ante Erwin a primera hora y seguramente pedirá que te lleven ante nosotros.

\- Por mí está bien. ¿Ya tienes dónde dormir?

\- No hay espacio. Pensaba quedarme contigo si no te molesta –dijo ligeramente preocupado.

\- En absoluto. Duerme en mi cama, yo tomaré la bolsa y…

\- No, Hanji, preferiría que duermas en tu propia cama.

\- Mike, es igual ¿Está bien? – Y lo abracé - _¡Me alegro tanto de que no hayas muerto!_

* * *

Por la mañana, Mike y yo salíamos rumbo a la oficina de rectoría, donde Erwin recibiría todas las pruebas, informes y bitácoras y ahí fue donde los vi.

Uniformados, Levi y Petra estaban en la puerta. Levi con la misma expresión (si se puede llamar "expresión" a su rostro imperturbable) y Petra sonriéndole mientras le decía algo con su voz suave. Por primera vez una punzada de celos me recorrió, su vocecilla dulce me pareció sumamente cargante y Mike emitió un sonido ligero a manera de sonrisa, como si pudiera leer en mis ojos, en mis brazos cruzados y en mis piernas afirmadas en el suelo. Cuando Levi me miró, desvió la vista rápidamente e ingresó a la sala con Petra pisándole los talones y Mike y yo detrás.

Erwin parecía complacido de que su plan hubiera funcionado. Pero yo tenía algunas cosas que decirle y lo haría.

Pero no allí y no en ese momento.

Tomamos asiento en la enorme mesa ovalada y cruzando la pierna miré lo que parecían toneladas de papeles. _Era impresionante._

El trabajo de años.

Levi comenzó a hablar. Eso me decía que estaba de buen humor. _Y eso no me gustaba nada._

\- _¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Quieres explicarnos qué demonios hiciste, Erwin? ¿Alguna de tus bromas enfermas de líder?_

Erwin permaneció serio y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, porque sabía que lo que tenía que explicar, tomaría algún tiempo.

_Y sabíamos que era todo, menos algo bueno._


	8. Never Had

Capítulo 8:

_Intermedio_

_"__Trought the good times and the bad, _

_You were the best i ever had…_

_The only chance i wish i had to take…"_

_Never Had fragment by Oscar Isaac._

:::::

:::::

Todo lo que Erwin había planeado parecía una real locura. De cualquier manera, estoico, nos expuso sus resultados y descubrí que incluso era mejor científico que yo misma.

Fue capaz de anticiparse a cada hecho y crear un plan de contingencia para cada uno. Realmente me impresionó su capacidad para ordenar sus ideas y llevarlas a cabo. Le admiré por ello.

Admiré su sangre fría y acepté sus resultados con renuencia, pero no se lo hice saber. A Levi no parecía haberle agradado nada y se quedó con él y Petra dentro una vez la reunión terminó. Mike y yo permanecimos fuera.

\- Realmente Levi está muy enojado. No nos habría sacado en otras circunstancias.

\- No nos sacó. Sólo nos dijo que él hablaría ahora con Erwin – las voces dentro parecían alzarse, acaloradas.

\- Hanji, Levi no grita. Jamás – En ese momento, Petra salía, consternada. Nos lanzó una mirada y se dirigió rápidamente por el pasillo a su habitación sin decir nada.

Miré a Mike.

\- ¿Pero qué está pasando ahí dentro?

\- No sé. Déjame sondear a Petra – y el hombre rubio, enorme de estatura a pesar de los años, desapareció detrás de la figura pequeña y de cabellos pelirrojos.

Mis pies se negaban a responder. Mi curiosidad natural, exacerbada por la reacción de Petra al vernos fuera, me obligó a permanecer ahí hasta que uno de los dos hombres dentro, saliera.

Y así fue.

Levi salió furioso y se detuvo en seco al verme. Vi asombro y luego rabia. Levi no solía expresarla.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí, Cuatro Ojos? ¿Te gusta espiar las conversaciones ajenas? _Maldita loca_ – Espetó con frustración. Sus insultos eran usualmente gestos de cariño, cosas que podía pasar por alto. Pero esa última frase me bañó de algo terrible que no supe definir. Como si debiera sentir escarnio y vergüenza. En mi extrañeza, simplemente lo miré a los ojos y dejé caer todo el peso de mi puño en su mejilla, lo que lo derrumbó en el suelo con estrépito. No debió esperarlo porque su expresión pasó de la furia al arrepentimiento en un santiamén.

\- _Eres un maldito enfermo de mierda_ – y con paso rápido me dirigí a mi habitación sin cruzar palabra con nadie ni apenas mirar al frente.

Al cruzar mi puerta, todos mis sentimientos afloraron y rompí a llorar con suma impotencia.

_"¿Qué te hice yo para merecer un trato así?" _

Fue la única frase que resonaba insistente en mi cabeza.

Mike, sin tocar a la puerta, entró casi detrás de mí.

\- ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

\- Levi. Salió de su junta privada con Erwin y se puso a proferir insultos. Le he dado un puñetazo tal, que se ha quedado como un imbécil en el suelo, sin decir nada. Juraría que casi no se ha recuperado de la impresión – solté ese comentario de tal manera que, si alguien estaba fuera, hubiera podido escucharlo con claridad. Mike se acercó abrazándome contra él.

\- Oye… No has hecho nada malo. Levi es idiota, podrías creer que ha madurado con las muertes que ha visto y los años que ha vivido ya con el escuadrón, pero no. No deberías preocuparte por un simple puñetazo.

\- Eso quisiera – y Mike me acarició el cabello con suavidad.

\- He sabido que pasa con Petra.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Levi no hace más que hablar de ti.

\- ¿Habla con ella de mi?

\- ¿Todavía te importa, no?

\- Mike, las cosas entre Levi y yo…

\- Las cosas entre Levi y tu _nunca_ salieron bien y tú lo sabes mejor que yo. Siempre lo supiste.

Evadí su mirada.

Porque sabía que tenía razón.

Estaba tan enojada por su maltrato, por las veces que en vano traté de acercarme a sus sentimientos, por todas las ocasiones en que buscaba ser amable y simpática y él me cerraba la puerta en la cara o se iba dejándome hablar sola.

No. _Las cosas entre Levi y yo nunca salieron bien_.

De pronto todo adquirió una increíble simpleza, era obvio que no había más que decir. El puñetazo que le di y la expresión asombrada y rabiosa en su rostro después de este no daban a entender algo distinto.

_Mike estaba allí. Había sido mi compañero una vida. Le había perdido. Y le había recuperado en un momento en que no tenía nada ni a nadie. Moblit había sido mi esposo. Me había amado y cuidado, protegido mi salud física y mental y procurando siempre hacerme feliz._

_Moblit ya estaba muerto._

_Levi era el único ser que me habría quedado de esas batallas. Pero Levi había inclinado sus preferencias a un cierto personaje que también se había salvado de la muerte. _

_Petra._

_Si era así, no había nada que salvar._

Yo nunca sería como ella. Y no quería serlo.

Yo debía ser suficiente y más para elegirme a mí, sin embargo, no. Eso no pasaría.

Mike y yo nos quedamos en silencio, cercanos y en tensión. Una tensión densa, nerviosa, expectante.

Sus pequeños ojos azules me miraron con fijeza y una vez que reconocimos interiormente de qué se trataba todo aquello, Mike se abalanzó sobre mí y con sus labios cálidos me beso con suavidad.

Mi reacción fue la que cabría esperar. Primero resistencia, luego rendición.

Nos quedamos así largo tiempo, disfrutando tan sólo de la compañía del otro como la recompensa única a la que tiene acceso un condenado a muerte.

_Una recompensa que nunca había tenido._


End file.
